150th Hunger Games A part of ourselves
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: This Hunger Games will be crueler than any other. Just when they thought the Capitol couldn't get worse it did just that. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I is a simple SYOT lover.**

 **I refuse to reveal my world domination plans.**

 **I guess I have to tell you why my SYOT will be different.**

 **In the Capitol.**

"Jodie dahhhhling you simply can't do that!" A gamemaker cried to her friend.

Sharron James had recently been elected Panem's first woman president after promising to the districts she would make a change.

She had never said what that change would be however.

She was currently in a meeting to discuss what the next quarter quell would be but it hadn't been going well. Most of the Gamemakers had taken one look at her honey blonde hair, big blue eyes and short stature and dismissed her completely, showing their severe lack of knowledge on politics.

She had tried to suggest her idea calmly and politely but it hadn't worked. Finally she had had enough. "QUIET!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She calmly explained her idea for the next quarter quell and everyone began to sit up straight and listen.

 **In the Districts**

Almost everyone in every district was huddled in their town square to hear what would be happening for the 150th quarter quell. They had a new president this year and her first act had been to scrap the pre determined Quater Quells in favour of coming up with her own.

"In reminder to the fact that war takes a part of ourselves, every tribute will have a limb removed before entering the arena."

In almost every District there was an outcry. Even 1 and 2, the Districts known for eating out of the Capitol's hand there were shouts of protest. Over the 6 months that followed the Peacekeepers seemed to get more strict, shooting people that dared complain.

Then it was time.

 **Ok. I hope that was satisfactory to explain what was going on. I won't make it PM only but it is reccomended. The form will be on my profile so go check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii! I've been getting a few questions on how this'll work and here I am to explain!

Obviously the limb thing, as someone pointed out will need recovory time so they get an extra week. I know in real time it would be longer but that week is all the Capitol is willing to give. Other bits like why she decided to scrap the old ones will be explained later.

Another point raised is which limbs are cut off. Once I've wrote all the tributes I'll do a poll and the top 6 or do will only get a hand or something chopped off. The district the character comes from will also be a factor.

One reviewer said how it "wouldn't be that fun watching cripple people fighting each other." But you have to remember how sadistic the Capitol is. They'll probably get some strange kick out of watching a 12 year old try to run away.

The way the points will work is when the poll is set up a vote means 100 points. As it gets confusing letting people choose what they get I'll be deciding. As of now the poll on the arena is up so check that out.

If you have anymore questions PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

The President had been getting a lot of backlash for her decision to change the Quarter Quells. She recieved several death threats from anonymous sources. She had gotten her agents on the case but even they didn't agree with her desision so they were doing as little as they could get away with.

She had spent nights wondering if it was the wrong desision but it had been 75 years since the failed rebellion and Sharron had decided that the districts needed a strong reminder of what happened. Recently the districts had gotten a bit too agitated and she wanted to stop that in its tracks before another rebellion happened.

She had a meeting with the head gamemaker to work on the final details for the Arena. Months ago they had decided what it would be but apparently it had been more trouble than they'd anticipated. Now, with only one week till the Reaping, it was finished.

They assigned an ideal limb to each district, depending on the alliance to the Capitol despite the fact everyone in the Districts and Capitol thought it would be random. They had set it this way to hopefully subdue the Districts despite the fact no one would really know much.

The two had a lengthy discussion about whether the fact a dick would be considered a limb but eventually decided that would've been unfair to the males as the females would then have an advantage.

It also wasn't a limb but an organ.

Eyes were the same but they decided a few people would get one of them removed. Instead of an arm or a leg.

Finally their meeting was over and Sharron was able to be in peace. She would not have to be in public until the Reaping and she decided she should make the most of it.

 **I am sooo sorry for any shitty grammar! I have become victim to the flu but I wanted to get a chapter out. 17 tributes still needed so submit please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this is isn't an explaining chapter, it's an apology.

I'm really sorry about the dick joke.

I added it because I thought that:

A: It would add a small semblance to humour.

B: I actually had to do research on whether it was or not.

C: I don't really have a C.

I really hope you can submit a character and if you have any additional enquiries remember to review or Pm.

I need 15 more.

And the reason why she decided to get rid of the previous ones:

A: It makes a good story.

I'm sorry but this is true.

B: Snow did it, why can't she?

C: She wanted to create some shock value to the games.

I've already said this but it's a way of Sharron almost shocking the districts into submission.


	5. District 1-4

**Hey guys! It's the 1-4 Reaping! I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Antoinette Bloodstone**

 **District One Female**

 **Apollostjames**

 **'If money is power, call me queen!"**

I look at all the newer recruits scornfully. None of these people would last a moment in the games. Whenever anyone even slightly experienced walks in they stare with unblinking eyes.

I grab a sword, walk over to the dummies and slash. Soon it is nothing more than ribbons. I dream of the day of doing this to another person. Seeing the blood drip down, hearing the screams. What's more, soon my dreams will be reality.

My mother and father have been begging me not to go into the games ever since my brother died.

He was weak and I am not.

When the twist came about many in the district screamed and some even dropped out of training as if they had a chance of being chosen by the academy. I just smiled. I relished the idea of being able to kill even more. I had dreams of them hopping around, defenceless.

After spending a good few hours getting some extra training in, I go to my house.

It has not been my home since I was nine.

My mother and father are both victors but they never wanted me or my brother to go into the games. When my brother died at the hands of the girl from 11 they tried to stop me training. All that did was made me more determined to win. My first plan of action in the games was to kill both from 11.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse. I paint on copcious amounts of eyeliner, but not to look beautiful.

This was my war paint.

* * *

 **Travis Rodgers**

 **District One Male**

 **Shadowking179**

 **"Divide and Conquer combined with stealth and precision always gets the job done"**

I fiddle nervously with my necklace, a habit I've been trying to get out of. I shouldn't be nervous, it isn't like I'm the one volunteering. That honour goes to my friend Drake.

The town square is filled with people of Reaping age. Unlike other districts it isn't mandatory for adults to attend and most don't. Half of them are probably getting drunk already.

My brother Mike stands on stage. He was the victor of the 146th Hunger Games. The year before both tributes died at the hands of the 11 male who narrowly missed out on becoming Victor.

Suddenly the chatter drops down to the odd whisper, I look on stage and see the escort take her place on the stage centre. "Hello everybody and welcome to the start of the 150th Hunger Games!" A cheer ripples through the air and the escort has to wait for it to calm down. After that she continues on with her speech and shows us the video.

Then it is time for the selection.

She calls out a name and a random 15 year old begins to walk up on stage, of course, like every year we have a volunteer.

The volunteer looks confident. All I can really tell about her is that her hair exceeds the allowed length of recruits by quite a lot.

No one is meant to have hair below their mid back because in theory it would be easy to grab it and cause a lot of pain during a fight. Some girls keep their hair long anyway and the general motto is that if they're idiotic enough to break rules they deserve a little pain so it isn't too strictly enforced.

The boys name is called out and I turn to Drake, expecting him to volunteer but he has turned pale and he has started to shake. I can't leave the 14 year old kid to go into the games, he'll get massacred!

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, only one thought running through my head.

Drake owes me big time.

* * *

 **Ulrich Lockwood**

 **District Two Male**

 **Apollostjames**

 **"The sea awaits you, all you need to do is set sail."**

I have a rather unique method of training with my whip. It is a method my mother taught me at a young age. She was almost selected but in the end she lost out to a girl who didn't even win.

First I dip the end of the whip into red dye. This is meant to symbolise blood apparently. I then take it to a dummy and try and slash as many times as I can on one place. When I started the dummies had red lines everywhere but now I have it down to a fine art and I rarely have more than one line.

I walk over to my 3 friends, Sapphire, Radience and Titus and smile at them. I sling my arms around Radience and Titus, trying to ignore my beating heart of having such close contact with him.

Together we walk out of training. For some it would be over for a few weeks but not for me. I had been picked for the games.

Unlike most careers, I understood my chances of coming back were around 4% so I had taken care of my unfinished business.

All except one thing.

I was going to risk regection and tell Travis how I felt. How in a district of sparrows I was a parrot.

Or maybe a slightly less shitty metaphor.

I go into my bedroom and see my one of the twins, probably Balthazar, has laid me out some clothes. Khakis and a button up.

I slipped them on and walkedinto the twin's room to say thanks. It was empty but like usual one half was clean and tidy and the other looked like a bomb had exploded in it.

Balthazar had Autism and if one thing was out of place he could have a meltdown.

I often thanks my lucky stars he was born in Two and wouldn't have to go into the games. The twins had started training about two years ago and whilst Xerxes was quite good at everything Balthazar was terrible.

Unlike most families we didn't walk to the Reaping together. I assumed everyone had gone and I left the house, not knowing if this would be the last time I saw it.

* * *

 **Sieara Ronans**

 **District Two Female**

 **Nightcat**

 **"You will lose 100% if you don't try"**

For the past year everything has been about my sister.

"Oh you got an A on your test. That's nice. Your sister won the Hunger Games!"

I get that what she did was amazing but did every little thing have to be compared.

I wasn't the best in my class. The trainers looked at me pityingly when they told me I wouldn't be the official volunteer.

I didn't care. I was going in anyway. I wouldn't be compared to my sister a minute longer.

The whole week before the Reaping I was in a state of nervous excitement. Finally I would be as good as my sister. Or I would die trying.

I was in the town square before anyone else. When everyone was here our escort, a thin woman who looked like she had been caught by a rainbow having an orgasm stepped onto the stage.

She went through the same speech she did every year so I mostly zoned out. She pulled out the name of a random 15 year old and before anyone else could react I volunteered. The girl who was meant to be volunteering looked ready to throw a tantrum but the rule was the person who volunteered first won.

It seemed that for once in my life that I had achieved something.

Why did it have to be this?

* * *

 **Blake Harley**

 **District Three Male**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"It isn't that I want to win. I want to go home and I would do anything to get back to my brothers."**

Sometimes I wish that I was an only child. I have four brothers and sometimes I joke that it's four too many. Sometimes I'm not joking.

Despite it being Reaping day I'm still working my normal factory shift. When I was 16 my mother left this world after a long battle with illness. A month later we found my dad hanging from a tree.

To be more exact my 6 year old brother found him.

I try to resent him for being so selfish but sometimes I wish I was the one to think of the idea.

We live with our Grandparents now but Grandpa is deaf and Grandma has arthritis so neither can really work so I got lumped with the job of supporting us.

Since Conall turned 15 and was able to begin working shifts the money situation has been better and we aren't going hungry anymore but we're still wearing clothes from 3 years ago. It isn't so bad for my brothers since they can wear hand me downs but I'm stuck in jeans that come right round my ankle.

My shift was only a half one so soon I am out of the factory and walking home.

My Grandmother greets me and tells me to be quiet since 'Grandpa is having a nap.' When I'm old, I hope I never take that many naps. He seems to be forever sleeping.

Like most people in 3 I don't really have enough outfits to change for the Reaping and it would add time onto the weekly wash so I settled on staying in my green polo and black pants. They are the longest I own and the only things that actually fit me.

The 'family' walks together in two groups, those who are Reaping age and those who aren't. Me and Conall are given the task of comforting Harley.

I hope I wasn't that whiny at 12.

* * *

 **Rosabel Atkinson**

 **District Three female**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"I would apologise but that would require me to be actually sorry which I find impossible."**

I am a sociopath.

I guess it should bother me but it doesn't.

My 'friends' are all around me crying and being all annoying so I morph my features into those of kindness and comfort them. I've mostly chosen them because they are gullible and easy to manipulate but they can be quite funny sometimes.

Sort of like little pets.

I also picked them because the were rich.

I subtly slip my hand into-I think it was Lisa's pocket and pull out a few coins. I would be able to buy something nice with that.

Finally the chattering stopped and an escort walked on stage.

"Rosabel Atkinson!"

I guess I should feel something like sadness so I let a few tears drop but inside I feel... exhilarated. It almost feels like the thrill I get from theft.

I walk up onto the stage and wait for the male to be called.

Id seen him around the District a few times and I knew his parents were dead. He'd probably be easy to manipulate.

I put on a false smile and I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Inside I am smirking.

* * *

 **Isolde Prescot**

 **District Four Female**

 **Apollostjames**

 **"Winning isn't everything. It's the only thing"**

Ever since I was a child I knew it would be my destiny to go into the games. Neither my mother nor my father was a victor yet my father expected me to be one.

My siblings were the only people that understood me. My friends were all fighting for the same spot but they because they wanted to. Up until I was 10 I hated the idea of killing.

Then, I watched my first Hunger Games. From the second to the gong rang till the final death I was enraptured. The adventure, the fast pace and yes. The blood.

It stirred something in me and up until I was 15 all I cared about was training and occasionally seeing my friends.

When I met Carter everything changed yet again. He was the only one who could challenge my beliefs and I love him for it.

He may be the only non family person I truly feel affection for.

I walk to the target section and run my fingers across the bows, loving the cool, smooth wood feel. I picked up an arrow and notched it. I pulled back and like normal hit the bullseye.

Perfect.

Soon training was over seeing as the Reaping cut it short.

I met Carter walking out and I jumped onto his back: not an easy feat seeing as I was only 5" 6 and he was 6" 3. He smiled and hugged me. My heart beat as hard as the day we met and I smiled, savouring the moment. The only one we'd have for the next few months.

"I have something for you." He said in his normal deepish voice. He reached into his pocket and handed me a plain silver ring.

We called them promise rings.

I willed myself not to cry, Isolde Prescot did not cry!

"Thank you!" I managed to choke out. I hugged him again and we went our separate ways, me cradling the ring.

I made a beeline to me bedroom and changed into a floaty green dress and shoved on a pair of flats. I fixed my hair into a bun and did my makeup. I looked at my promise ring, still close to crying and smiled viciously at my self in the mirror.

I will win this thing.

* * *

 **Ian Shark**

 **District Four Male**

 **Yogy2406**

 **"Just stay safe..."**

Many people laughed at my name. It wasn't exactly what you'd call common yet I was probably the most common guy you'd meet in 4.

My father was a fisherman and my mother was an escape artist.

Like most in Four I was pretty well trained. In fact I was the top recruit really.

Or to put it more clearly: I'm the top recruit that didn't back down after hearing the quarter quell.

Everyone was standing in the square and the noise level was unbearable.

In fact... it almost sounded like dogs barking. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Since the accident I could hear dogs everywhere I went and it was getting both tiring and scary.

The Escort stepped on stage and I had to resist the urge to shudder. Even if you could ignore the fact she was bright blue the shark head hat was still extremely tacky.

You'd have thought that 4 would get good escorts being a career district and all but nooooo! We had to get shark hat lady!

After the long ass speech Shark Lady pulled out a 12 year old but like normal we had a volunteer.

Shark Lady seemed to be doing everything in slow motion. She put her hand in the males box and pulled out a boy about a year younger that me. I think his name was Carter. An audible gasp came from the girl but she seemed to go back to normal once I volunteered.

Ouch.

I got on stage and shook hands with the girl.

Then it all made sense.

I was going to have to fight an engaged girl.

 **And here are the first four districts! Who was your favourite character? Who was your least favourite? And why?**

 **Oh my godddddd out!**


	6. District 5-8

Geoffory **Watson**

 **District Five Male**

 **KingofKong1**

 **"True fear is not something you feel. It is something that is drilled deep into your subconscious until you can no longer escape it. True fear is an inescapable doom."**

When people see me they stop and stare.

I don't really blame them, it's rare that they do see me.

When I was five, I watched my first Hunger Games. I watched the girl from 5 be slowly ripped apart by mutts. The boy got to the final two before being tortured by the girl from four.

From the moment it was over I knew this couldn't be my fate. I read every victor autobiography in the library but it wasn't enough. When I turned ten I began training for real.

I couldn't be killed like everyone else that went into the games.

I just couldn't.

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't volunteer or anything. I just... want to be prepared.

When I quit school my mother nearly kicked me out of the house. The only thing that stopped her was my father. He didn't really care either but he knew it would be bad for his image if his only son was kicked out.

I only go back to the house to get the occasional thing or to eat or attend an important event like the Reaping. For the four years I've been living like this I have talked to my parents a maximum of 10 times.

Great parents right!

I go upstairs and walk into my 'room.' Possibly the only nice thing my parents have done for me is to let me keep it.

I rummage around my box of clothes to find something socially acceptable to wear. I find a pair of ripped jeans and a vest which are just about passable.

I slip open the door and make my escape. I always feel claustrophobic in that house.

Normally, this would be my biggest battle but today is the Reaping.

Let the Games begin.

 **Avy-Anna Greene**

 **District Five Female**

 **OH MY GODDDDDD**

 **"I would challenge you to a battle of wits... but it seems that you are unarmed."**

Like normal the Reaping is too much pressure for me and I have to resist the urge to run away from the square and find a secluded spot.

I take a few deep breaths and I feel calmer. I can dothis. Just a little while more and I can go home.

The Escort steps on stage and I feel weirdly comforted. She looks fairly normal and I feel better knowing that if I am picked I won't have to spend my last days with a wannabe unicorn.

After the long speech and video she goes over to the balls.

"Avy-Anna Greene!" She chirps enthusiastically. Instantly my palms get sweaty and I struggle to breath. I feel a sharp push on my back and I begin to make my day onto the stage, begging myself not to cry.

I apparently don't listen to myself.

Tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I begin to hyperventilate but I manage to compose myself before getting on the stage.

The escort looks at me and I see a flash of sympathy but in less than a second her face is back to normal. Empty as a doll.

She pulls out a name and I almost start crying again.

Ghost Watson.

He's only a year older than me but he's somehow made himself a legend in 5. No one has seen him for about 4 years since he quit school and rumour is that he lives in the woods.

The odds are not in my favour.

 **Amber Blacksmith**

 **District Six Female**

 **1-red-1**

 **"Good things come to those who work their asses off and never give up!"**

I used to believe in luck. I used to believe all the crap about Karma and that shit.

When my mother died I realised it was bullshit.

Religions love to bleat on about how 'someone is watching us' but let me tell you: If that was true then why did my mother have to die?!

I go into my small Garden and pull out a flower. I pull of the petals, releasing each to the wind. Today is a somber day in my house, even more so than others. It isn't just the Reaping. It's the day my mother was shot in an out of control riot. She had been one of the main protesters and a Peacekeeper pulled out a gun.

For years I was angry at her. Why did she have to riot when she had a loving husband and two kids?!

Now I am one of the main protesters.

Every so often, me and my friend Derek go round chucking oil on Peacekeeper cars. We do it randomly and so far we haven't been caught. My younger brother Caleb begs me to stop but I refuse. The peacekeepers need to get put in their place every so often.

After my 'Ceremony' for my mother I go upstairs. The Reaping starts early in 6 and I haven't even showered.

After washing my hair I tie it into a tight braid and slip on a black dress with a silver belt. I apply a small amount of lip gloss, a birthday present from Caleb and smile at myself, satisfied.

Time for the Reaping.

 **Marcellus Cline**

 **District Six Male**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"To solve any problem you need to face if head on."**

Like usual our escort is late. Every. Fucking. Reaping.

His name is Jarroll and I hate him.

His hair is a luminous pink, a far cry from the usual dark brown of six. He constantly disrespects us, laughing during the Reaping, an almost crime in most districts.

It's not really surprising that no one likes him.

After the speech and video he walks over to the bowls of names. He pulls out the girls name and I frown. A few years ago her mother died and now she was alnost certain to.

Jarroll moves over to the males bowl, a stupid smile on his face and all thoughts of the girl are erased from my mind.

It's me.

I shakily walked up to the stage and shake the girl- Amber's hand.

I realised that in a few months at least one of us would be dead.

I was going to do everything to make sure it wasn't me.

 **Natalia Bonheur**

 **District Seven Female**

 **MoonlessGalaxy**

 **"People will stare. Make it worthwhile."**

When I was younger my parents abandoned me. I was never as strong as the rest so I didn't really pay attention to tree cutting, preferring to go off and play in the woods.

One day, I realised I hadn't been home in a few days and got scared so I went home expecting my mother or father to scold me. I took a look in the window and they looked happier than ever before.

I never went back.

It's really a wonder no one has found me and forced me to go home.

When this happened my brother was five. He'd be almost ten now. Since I left home I've only left the forest to go to the Reapings or to scavenge some clothes. It is easy to be self sufficient. Animals are scarce but there are plenty of berry bushes around and I get my protein from the eggs of the one animal that is everywhere, robins.

Most people have forgotten about me, I can tell this from the blank stares I get when I go to the reapings. The girls my age who once mocked me now back away.

Sometimes I am lonely. I sleep more than the average person, desperate to have something to do through the long days. Another disadvantage of my life style I'd that I have the physical intelligence of a 12 year old and my social skills are next to none.

Scratch that! None at all.

After what seems like hours after I woke up, mostly because it was almost time for the Reaping.

I pull on my cleanest trousers and a dark brown shirt, it feels weird to be wearing clothes because I mostly go without.

Seven is meant to be the warmest District.

Taking a deep breath, I walk out of the woods into an array of yelling people.

And I'm the 'uncivilised one.'

 **Lysander Reed**

 **District Seven Male**

 **Apollostjames**

 **"The tallest redwoods started as seeds"**

The tension is still thick between me and the other 13 year olds. Everyone was messing around and climbing the trees instead of cutting them down and I yelled at them for being stupid.

They instantly snapped back at me and a sea of insults began. Of course my size came up pretty prominently. I am 13 yet most of the ten year olds are taller than me- something I am sensitive about and everyone knows.

Our escort is possibly the weirdest person I have seen. She has pastel green hair and she wears extremely noticeable red contacts. Her hair is curled tightly around her head and she only ever wears dresses made of ribbons. Her voice sounds like she's been sucking helium but she speaks in complete monotone, which is kinda creepy.

She smiles at us and gives a speech about 'how lucky we are to be able to experience something so wonderful!'

Last time I checked losing a limb wasn't something I wanted to do.

She pulls out a name from the girls section and a grubby girl with long stringy hair comes up on stage. She looks to be about 15.

The escort smiles at her and goes to pull out an unlucky male.

"Lysander Reed!"

Well fuck.

I walk up to the stage, not being able to stop my mind wondering which limb was going to go.

The girl smiled a little and I smiled back.

Would she be the one to kill me?

 **Hershal Kundert**

 **District Eight Male**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"I'll be safe if no one can catch me. I'm not a total lost cause.**

When I was younger, my mother used to tell me I was the most special boy in the world. It's been hard coming to terms with it but I was a spoilt child. So was my sister Klara but she hasn't came to terms with it yet, though she is getting better.

Both my mother and father came from a wealthy family so when I was a kid I had anything I could want.

When I was 12 it changed.

Since the age of 9 I'd been questioning my sexuality but when I was 12 I came to the conclusion I was Bisexual. I told my parents, expecting them to be supportive.

Hah!

Since then, our relationship has been strained and sometimes I wonder if theyd even miss me if I was reaped. Klara has stuck with me, something I'm really thankful for. It means we have the relationship where she can hang round with my friends and I won't yell at her or anything.

It does mean that it's four girls against me but I can handle that.

Just.

As kids in 8 aren't allowed to work until they are 14 and school is cancelled for the day I have nothing to do. My friends spend the Reaping day with their families and Klara doesn't understand the games 100% so she doesn't know why I'm so upset.

I pick up a piece of paper and begin to sketch. My father was a dressmaker and before we fell out he was talking about making me his apprentice and I've kept the ideas. My sketch took a long time and once I was satisfied with what I had it was time to get going.

I changed into a white button up shirt and black slacks and went to the mirror. I ran my fingers through my short hair until I was satisfied and went downstairs.

My mother was in the kitchen and I stiffly nodded at her. Suddenly, she rushed to me and hugged me. "You won't be picked!" She whispered, but I think she was reassuring herself more. I smiled at her, as if a hug was enough to make up for the past few months and walked out of the door.

Let the Reaping commence!

 **Maya Klein**

 **District Eight Female**

 **KingofKong1**

 **"No matter what you believe, no matter what you were taught, you cannot resist me for you are a male. You are a dog."**

I fiddle with my bunny ears. My mother told me that I always had to pretend to be as innocent as possible and I agreed, even if it did mean dressing like a giant marshmallow.

I had a white, frilly dress and my hair was done up in two plaits. I looked younger than I was, about 12.

Perfect.

Since I was 7 people had been complimenting my sewing skills and I had learned to use the fact they thought I was cute and innocent to my advantage. No one saw through my facade.

No one except my mother.

She is possibly the only human I feel real affection for.

My friends are more like followers and they do whatever I say. This can be fun sometimes but occasionally I wish for an intelligent conversation.

Our escort was called Faqua and she's an idiot. All through her speech I zoned out, wondering whether they would cry or pretend to be emotionless.

"Maya Klein!"

"Shit!" I mutter.

I fake burst into tears and walk up on stage. Faqua looks sympathetic but continues on with the Reaping.

She calls out the boys name and I nearly burst into laughter when he gets half way, faints and had to be woken up by peacekeepers. He gets up, looking drowsy and manages to walk the rest of the way.

I shake his hand and whisper good luck to him but as we're walking off the stage I stomp on his foot. Hard.

Serves him right for being weak.

 **Just 9-12 left! Who was your favourite for this chapter? Who was your favourite overall? Who's your least favourite? Do you have any bloodbath predictions yet? I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow but I'm still missing a few tributes.**

 **Do you guys have any ships between the written ones?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **OMG out!**


	7. District 9-12

Shirley **Gravestone**

 **District 9 female**

 **Nelly**

 **"Be your own kind of beautiful"**

Normally, I don't have to work before the Reaping but we had a large order from the Capitol and we've had to work overtime to fufill it. On the bright side I've been getting paid more but I haven't seen my friends for a few weeks now.

I work in the factory while most of my friends are field workers. Factory pays better but it is a fairly elite job and the only reason I got it is because of my mother. She died of the plague when I was 15 but she was a hard worker and I was able to take her place.

I was just typing in a complicated code when my hair band snapped. My long, slightly frizzy hair burst all over my shoulders and I sighed. I had no spare band so I had to deal with my hair being in my face for until I could go home. Fun.

Finally it was time to leve so I grabbed my bottle of water and began the jog home. I only had an hour before the Reaping and it was 2 miles to the square if I wanted to get changed.

I walked into my house and went into my bedroom. Both me and my brother had a separate room, something we were lucky for. I pull on my special yellow sun dress, a birthday present from Neil, and a pair of red sandals.

I go over to the mirror and pull my hair into a ponytail. I do not have any makeup, that is a luxury very little can afford, but I take out a red pen and colour my lips.

I look alright.

My brother Chris comes barging into my room with a smile that I know from experience means trouble. I look at him suspiciously but he just smiles at me.

"See you later sis!" he says with a smirk.

"But... you just..." I gave up not even caring.

It was time for the Reaping.

 **Felix Catharty**

 **District 9 Male**

 **MoonlessGalaxy**

 **"If you don't understand my silence how will you understand my words"**

Like normal no one pays much attention to me.

Both my mother and father are well liked members of the district, brilliant at what they do and sometimes I think I am a disappointment to them.

When I was first able to get a job I was in the factory due to my parents but it quickly became apparent that I would never be good with computers. I was allowed to transfer to the fields but everyone there resented me for having the choice when they knew they'd be likely stuck in the fields until they died.

I should probably care more about my peers.

I don't.

Why should I? They don't care about me!

After a long ass wait (about 5 minutes) our escort steps on stage.

Like most Capitolites she's a freak. She appears not to be very bright either because she is wearing fake fire, something that turned almost taboo 75 years ago.

We have apparently had her for almost 20 years but most people haven't learned her name. Why should we?

After the video and speech she walks over to the bowls and shoves her long nails, making an unpleasant scraping sound. She pulls out a girl I recognise from the factory and I frown. She was one of the few never rude to me.

Mrs Freak goes over to the males box and pulls out a name.

"Felix Catharty."

Let me just say. Karma's a bitch.

 **Madhi Quick**

 **District 10 female**

 **Oh my godddddd**

 **"And I became one with the cows!"**

I crooned softly at my favourite cow Bessie. I named her when I was 6 so her name isn't the best. She has soft brown eyes and her fur is extremely soft. Really she's more like a dog than a cow.

My family is a long line of cow farmers, about 3 generations and it's going to be my profession unless my mother has a male child before I turn 18.

6 years to go I guess.

It's my job to feed and milk all 14 of the cows, a job that takes me at least two hours. Rumour has it the Capitol has devices that mean the can milk cows with machines but if they do they aren't giving it to us any time soon.

Nice people the Capitol.

Around 12, I finally finished all my jobs and I was able to go home. I walked into my family cottage and greeted my Grandma. She started living with us when Grandad died and her eyes stopped working. She smiled at the area around me and waved her hand. She didn't talk much nowadays.

I went into my room and looked through my box of clothes. I didn't really have much so I put on my school uniform of a black skirt and a white shirt. I grabbed a pair of white socks and put on my shoes. My hair wouldn't go right but it was short so it didn't really matter so I left it.

I went over to the mirror and made a face. Other than for school I lived in my dungarees and I felt too formal in anything resembling a skirt.

Soon was ready to leave. I said goodbye to my Grandad and began my walk to the Square.

Fun.

 **Bruce Tauron**

 **District 10 Male**

 **Yogy2404**

 **"That's it folks!"**

Every time I see our escort I shudder. She has had plastic surgery to remove all fat so she is almost all bone. Her skin has been dyed green and yellow and altered to look scaly. She wears tight wrap around dresses and her hair is short and seems to be glued to her head.

She looks almost exactly like a snake. To put it nicely, I'm terrified of her.

I look down at my hands, trying to distract myself from her speech but my nails are still coated in blood from the Slaughter house, the place where I work. Being an animal lover, except for snakes of course, I hate my line of work. It pays well though so I stick with it.

I want to get out of the orphanage as soon as I turn 18 after all. It isn't a bad place, just depressing.

Snake lady finishes her speech and goes over to the girl box. She pulls out a name and I instantly feel sympathy. A twelve year old.

I've seen her around the fields sometimes but her family owns a private farm so she doesn't really go round the district often. She is of average height and she has choppy dark hair.

When the next name is called out I instantly stop feeling sympathy.

It's me.

I walk up to the stage, self consciously covering my bad eye and take my place next to the girl. We shake hands and I give her a quick smile. She doesn't smile back.

If the Capitol wanted friendly tributes from 10 they're out of luck.

 **Carolyn Scotts**

 **District 11 Female**

 **DauntlessThreeRavens**

 **"One of the hardest parts of life is deciding whether to walk away or try harder."**

I smile at Liza softly. It is two things today, the Reaping and our anniversary. We got together in the afternoon, 2 years ago but we celebrate in the morning in case the unthinkable happened.

I had been saving up for 3 months to get Liza her gift. A necklace with a grain charm. It wasn't the nicest thing but I knew she'd love it.

For Liza it was slightly more complicated. Her parents were some of the few religious people in 11 and Liza was afraid to come out to them. This meant she couldn't save her money like I did.

"Here!" I said, handing her the necklace.

"Oh Lyn! Thanks" She smiled "Can you help me put it on?" I oblige and she hands me hers. I look at it and I am lost for words. It is a simple leather bracelet with the district 11 symbol on it. I slip it onto my wrist and admire it.

"It's almost as beautiful as you!" I joke and she punches me softly. I catch her hand and hold look at each other, no sign of joking now and she leans forward and kisses me.

For a minute I forget every bad thing in the world and it's just me and Liza. I wish it would never end but all too soon it does. I giggle softly, and all of a sudden we are hugging.

"I love you!" I whisper, almost too quietly for her to hear but she does and she smiles.

All too soon we have to leave each other and I begin the walk back to my Aunts.

When I was 15 my parents died in a fire. For months I slipped into depression and of course it was Liza that saved me.

My Aunt has a large collection of old books, my favourite being 'The fault in our Stars' and every time I read one all I can think of is me and Liza.

Everyday I thank whoever is up there for her.

I go into my shared bedroom and pull on a plain white blouse and a pastel blue skirt. I adjust my overlarge glasses and smile at myself.

Not perfect. But okay.

Story of my life

 **Jacob Perkret**

 **District 11 Male**

 **MoonlessGalaxy**

 **"FEAR MY SQUIRRELLY RATH! Fear it!"**

My favourite thing about the Reaping is the escort. She looks almost exactly like my friend Nuts... except human of course!

I look at the Nut Nuts gave to me this morning and smile. He's so lucky. He'll never have to worry about the games, just another way he's superior to humans.

Mrs Nuts walks on stage in a manner that I can almost imagine a tail tucked between her legs and I smile and stand up straight. After a fairly long speech that I admittedly mostly zone out on the actual Reaping starts.

First she picks out a girl called Liza but to my surprise someone volunteers! I wonder if Nuts would ever volunteer for me... if he could talk I mean.

Them she pulls out the male name and all thoughts of my squirrel friend goes out of mind.

Because the name... belongs to me.

I walk onto the stage but get distracted by our Mrs Nuts. I look in fascination. She really does look like a squirrel!

I smile widely at my District partner to show that I'm friendly but she just stares back.

From certain angles she almost looks like a mouse. I decide to refrain from telling her this though.

Sonehow, I don't think she'd like it.

 **Shaft Grey**

 **District 12 Male**

 **LadyCordeliaStuart**

 **"I've starved, I've been buried, I've frozen, I've suffocated. The world is running out of ways to kill me."**

Let me tell you: there is no noise worse than listening your workmates basically cough their lungs out. We have vaccinations now but it is too late for some people. At 16, I shouldn't be in the mines but the peacekeepers are surprisingly easy to fool. Or perhaps they just want more victims.

At 13 my father died of black lung disease and my mother set both her and the house on fire. Some call this bad luck but I call this an uncareful father and a selfish mother.

You might be shocked at me talking about my 'beloved' parents in such a way but the Capitol developed a vaccination for any lung disease and in a rare show of 'kindness' gave it to the district. My father was just too overcome in his dislike of the Capitol to save himself.

After that I was carted off to the community home where they don't give a shit about us. It isn't really their fault, just lack of funding. It's every man for themselves and I wasn't profficient in self care. I nearly starved before I got my shit together.

At 15 I got my job in the mines and things got better. I mostly don't live in the community home, preferring to sleep in a shed by the mines. It's both bigger and warmer than my bedroom.

Like most days I don't have to work, I sleep in late before waking up. I have breakfast for once, a slightly squished apple.

After that I mostly mill around aimlessly, not really sure on what to do. I can't go back to sleep, lest I miss the Reaping and my shitty lifestyle means I don't really have enough energy to do much else.

Soon it's time for the Reaping, everyone's favourite event! I change into a slightly less tattered shirt and ripped jeans, not a style statment just worn out.

I walk to the Reaping, contemplating what would happen if I volunteered.

Wouldn't that go down well!

 **Annette Bourreau**

 **District 12 female**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"I close my eyes and the world is beautiful. My parents are there smiling and the sun is shining, but then I open them and reality comes back. A dark reality without a shining sun"**

I want to die. I don't know how. I don't care how. I just want to die.

My friends are telling me to stop being so ridiculous. That it's 'Just a phase' but I know my feelings. Others aren't so nice. Telling me to stop pretending to be edgy.

Imbeciles.

I stare off into the distance just wanting the Reaping to be over.

Then I get an idea.

I smile, not a real one of course, a twisted version.

Finally an escort steps onto the stage. All through her speech I am tapping my foot impatiently and finally she gets to the name drawing.

"Tarrilis Jains!"

I take a deep breath.

"I volunteer as a tribute!"

All around me I hear shocked gasps. One of my friends scream but I don't care.

Finally I'll get my wish.

 **Yayyyyy! I'm setting up both a blog and a poll. You'll find the link to the blog on my profile and the poll *gasp* also on my profile!**

 **Who was your favourite of this lot. At a risk of sounding biased I loved writing Carolyn. Shhhh!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **OMG OUT BITCHES!**


	8. Train Rides

**I don't own The Hunger Games... or most of these tributes.**

 **Rosabel Atkinson (Three Female)**

I look in my District partner in disgust. He is crying. Sadly I know I have to comfort him if I want to keep my 'facade' up.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok!" I smile at him. If I have anything to do with it he won't be.

"Do you want to be allies?" He asks and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Bit forthright isn't he!

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I say, almost cringing from the peppiness coming out from my voice. He just smiles at me.

Luckily it is soon time for tea and I begin my first interaction with our mentor. Her name is Chai-Ga and I honestly have no idea how she won! Last I checked idiots should be the first to go.

"So! What will your strategies be?" She asks.

Did she literally just say that? Guess who has no sense of subtlety.

On another note it seems that Blake has decided to trust me wholeheartedly. "I think I'm going to get as many people in our alliance as possible." He smiles at me "If that's okay with Rosa of course."

I want to yell at him that that's a stupid idea. That what if I don't want to ally with the weaklings he'll surely want to make 'friends' with. Instead I just smile "Of course that would be fine! I'll do whatever you want."

I feel like I'm drowning in syrup.

I pile a few items of food on my plate and dig my fork into it. I put it into my mouth and I was nearly sick. This food shouldn't be fed to pigs! Hershal or whatever his name is is digging in happily.

Figures.

 **Isolde Prescott (Four Female)**

I run my fingers through my hair, already missing Carter. Some selfish part of me wishes he was here just for comfort.

My district partner seems to be eating happily, without a care in the world and I instantly feel jealous of him.

Doesnt he realise that :

A: We'll be getting an operation to remove one of our limbs in less than two days!

B: At least one of us is gonna like... DIE!

But no! That's no biggy right!

Our mentor smiled at us "Would you like to be trained together or separately?" Before Ian- I think his name was could say anything I yelled separate. I got weird looks but we were already gonna be in the same Alliance and I didn't want him knowing ALL my secrets.

Or any really.

I looked at the large array of food but in the end just grabbed a piece of bread that reminded me of home and a glass of blue juice.

I took a tentative sip and almost spat it out! That stuff was 99% chemicals!

G to the Ross!

I looked at Ian and saw he was laughing. At first I was pissed but then I started laughing with him. I didn't know if it was just the fear but soon we were absolutely hysterical. I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't and every time I was near to stopping I just looked at Ian and continued.

Finally I stopped and smiled at Ian. Maybe I would have a friend in the games after all.

 **Hershal Kundert (Eight Male)**

For the few hours we have been on the train all Maya has done is apologise. I feel sorry for her, knowing that she'll be dead soon. She's too innocent for these games.

Fuck the Capitol.

Of course I don't voice this out loud. I don't want to freak poor Maya out. She hasn't even taken her bunny ears off although she has changed in to a pink top and jeans. She's taken her hair out so it's all over her shoulders in curls.

It's weird to think that she's only a year younger than me. She looks about 8.

Over tea our mentor, Coit asks us if we want to be together or separate. Maya smiles and suggests separate which I'm perfectly happy with.

I was only wondering one thing: did Coit's parents know that Coit means buttocks?

Because seriously, that would open up a whole new can of worms.

 **Carolyn Scotts (Eleven Female)**

I was a bit worried about Jacob. He kept muttering all about 'squirrels and mice' and it was getting a bit weird.

I walked over to our mentor and muttered that I didn't think he was quite all there. She just looked at me sadly, "I'm his aunt, kid. I know!"

I can't say I was that happy at this revelation but I knew her to be a fair mentor according to the one victor in 11 since she won 20 years ago. They took alternate years mentoring.

I went over to Jacob and talked to him slowly, as if he was a five year old. Liza was always better with kids than me.

Soon it was time for tea. 11 was the second furthest away from the Capitol so we had an extra day before losing a limb.

What was worse: The losing or the anticipation?

 **District Twelve Mentor**

I was hoping for some luck with the tributes, especially since one of them volunteered but both of them seemed completely disinterested. The boy was only concerned with eating, it made sense as he was a Seam kid but the girl was a completely different matter.

She just sat on a seat and stared. I tried to engage her in conversation but she refused to respond!

I decided to watch the video of the Reapings and groaned when I saw the sheer strength of some of the careers. The girl from one looked deadly and the girl from two had victors running in the family!

Even the girl from 8 was going to survive longer than my tributes!

Just my luck for getting the dud tributes.

 **Hey! I'm obviously not updating everyday because that would be tiring as fuck but I'm doing a chapter whenever I can. The next chapter will be mostly in Capitolite's** **POV and it'll be the actual operations but tell me who you want to react to their missing limb! After that it'll be chariots. If you have anyone you want to see more of just tell me.**

 **I do have one extra small favour. If any of you have any time/ideas can you please create some nicknames for the tributes such as someone like Maya could be Little-miss-not-so-innocent**


	9. The Limb chapter

Each tribute got 2 surgeons each but due to different arrival times some obviously had the same. There were about 22 surgeons doing it overall.

The reapings were all watched carefully to decide which limb/eye would be taken from each tribute. Finally the decisions were made.

 **7 female surgeon:**

We were doing the standard surgery and removing the left leg from the female tribute and it was going perfectly well until she began to crash.

We managed to stabilise her and finish the rest of the operation but her heart was still going too slowly for our liking. A quick look over her body told us her diet was horrible and she was completely drained of most proper nutritions. We had been expecting this for the 12 tributes, 7 was fairly well fed accordinf to the reports.

Finally her heart began to beat at a steady pace although she woke a few hours later than even the 12 boy and seemed incredibly confused. This would affect her chariot preparation immensely.

 **12 male surgeon**

When the girl from 7's heart stopped we were all warned to be careful but the rapidness in which the boy declined was shocking.

One second his stats were fine and the next his heart completely stopped.

We managed to get it going again with no problem but the way it just went Kaplunk terrified both me and my partner, a woman desribed as fearless.

Unlike the 7 girl he woke up right on time and he was as fine as one who had just lost their leg could be.

We had decided not to tell the tributes, in fear of worrying them and seeing the girl getting ruffled when she saw the shitty job her surgeons had done stitching it up so quickly I knew we made the right choice.

 **Antoinette PoV**

I stared at my reflection in disgust. One of the few things that had changed me from every other one girl, except my strength of course were my eyes. One of them was green and the other was blue and now they'd only left the blue one in.

Disgusting.

 **Madhi Quick**

Of course I had the bad luck of my leg getting the chop.

I looked at the prophetic by me. We were allowed that for training but if we wanted one in the games we would have to run in for it.

Hah run.

Just another thing I'd never do again.

 **Bruce Tauron**

I gulp in fear. Before today I had one and a half eyes. Now I have half.

My other eye, the one the Capitol didn't take out, isn't completly ruined. I could see fuzzy shapes with it but I preferred to cover it up whenever I could.

Now?

I have no choice but to use it.

 **Felix Catharty**

I look at the stump of what used to be my arm in grim fasination.

The end of it is sort of a pinkish colour.

In 9, a district that requires physical strength- and a lot of it, it would be considered a crime to be without a limb so I had never seen anything like this before.

Would it be the thing to kill me?

 **Rest of the tributes**

Antoinette Bloodstone **Eye**

Travis Rodgers **Left Hand**

Siaria Ronans **Left arm up to elbow**

Ulrich Lockwood **Eye**

Rosabel "Rosa" Atkinson **Right Arm**

Blake Harley **Left Leg**

Isolde Prescott **Left fingers**

Ian Shark **Left Foot**

Avy-Anna Greene **Right leg up to knee**

Geoffrey Watson **Left Arm**

Amber Blacksmith **Eye**

Marcellus Cline **Left leg**

Natalia Bonhear **Right leg**

Lysander Reed **Right arm**

Maya Klein **Eye**

Hershel Kundert **Left arm**

Shirley Gravestern **Right toes**

Felix Cathary **Left arm, almost up to shoulder**

Madhi Quick **Right leg**

Bruce Tauron **Eye**

Carolyn Scotts **Left Hand**

Jacob Perkret **Right leg**

Annette Bourreau **Right** **Arm**

Shaft Grey **Left leg**

 **If you haven't voted on the poll yet please go and do so!**

 **Also a check in for everyone that has submitted**

Apollosjames

Shadowking9

Nightcat (guest)

ChillyIce

Yogy2404

KingofKong1

1-red-1

Nelly (guest)

MoonlessGalaxy

DauntlessThreeRavens

LadyCordeliaStuart

 **I'm not sure how many are reading this but if you are please tell me what your tribute's favourite colour is and their birthday.**


	10. Chariots

**This is 50% pre chariots. Every District is mentioned.**

 ** _Part 1_**

 **Antoinette Bloodstone (1 female)**

My stylist is an idiot. Most District 1 tributes have beautiful outfits. I have a dress made of gemstones.

It sounds ok but no one has accounted for the sheer weight of it and every step I take makes me feel like I'm wading through treacle.

They have tried to make me look younger than I am as well. I have almost no make up on and I feel more vulnerable than I have in years. I still haven't got used to my missing eye and my face seems lopsided.

I sigh in disappointment. I'll just have to win them over with my 'amazing' personality.

Hah. Fat chance.

 **Ulrich Lockwood (2 male)**

I am dressed like a Greek god. I like the costume but all it shows to me is the lack of originality in two. Every fucking year.

I can't complain though. Two is one of the luckiest tributes in terms of outfits. I wonder if Titus would like it. Will he be watching it with Sapphire and Radiance or alone?

Will he notice my missing eye?

Of course he will. He notices everything, it's one of my favourite things about him.

Even if he didn't, I bet it'll be announced on camera. They'll have a list of the removed things and I can bet they'll be reading it out.

I shouldn't care.

I do anyway.

 **Rosabel Atkinson (3 female)**

I smile in satisfaction at my costume. It is designed in a way to make my bionic arm almost unnoticeable. It is pink at the top and slowly fading to blue.

My stylist may be grotesque and annoying as fuck but at least she did a good job on my dress.

All over it there are silver lines that have a weird shiny quality. I am just admiring it when my Blake walks in. His suit is similar to mine but it is too small and doesn't look right on him.

He was crying for the whole of the train Rides, to the point I nearly chucked a pillow at him, and his eyes are still red.

I smile.

Perfect.

 **Ian Shark (4 male)**

My stylist hands me a trident and steps back.

I am almost completely naked except bits of Seaweed. They have dyed my hair an apparently 'temporary' green and put something on my skin to make it sparkle.

I feel like a prize plonker.

I am thankful for the trident however because I haven't quite got used to the fake foot yet. It slips neatly over my leg but it's extremely noticeable.

My mentor walks in and smiles at me but her eyes are going elsewhere else.

Both me and Isolde had gotten the impression that she wasn't the most proffesional person on the train but this was taking the biscuit!

Seeing my discomfort my stylist takes her out and smiles at me but this time I feel comfortable.

 **Avy-Anna Greene (5 female)**

I look at my reflection in the mirror and nearly cry.

I have a brown leotard and all around my head are pieces of wood.

I am dressed exactly like a windmill.

They are a lesser used form of energy in 5 because of their unpredictability but they are dotted around the hills.

It would have taken a lot of research to find this out and any other time I would have congratulated the stylist but I look like an absolute idiot so I don't think he'll be getting any compliments from me any time soon.

Geoffory comes in and I want to scream at the unfairness of it. Like me he has a leotard but his is blue and if you squint it looks like he's flying.

I also notice the distinct lack of... I don't know, A FUCKING LION'S MANE!

So unfair.

 **Marcellus Cline (6 male)**

Both me and Amber are dressed up like train conductors.

It isn't bad, as costumes goes.

We both have overalls though hers are more tight fitting than mine. I have a blue t shirt underneath and she has a pink one.

Because the Capitol can't forget gender of course.

We both have a white bandana wrapped around our necks but only I have a hat. Her hair has been messed up in a way that is probably meant to look nice.

I wouldn't say it to her face but it really doesn't.

 ** _Part 2_**

 **Natalia Bonheaur (7 female)**

For once 7 is not dressed up as trees.

Instead we are dressed as something much worse:

Leaves.

I am wearing a bat wing t shirt, brown tights and a floaty green skirt. Granted it could have been far more terrible, but seriously? Where do they even come up with this shit!

We are standing in our chariots listening to the roar of the crowd, something lands on my head and I jump. Still unsteady on my feet, I crash into Lysander and we both nearly go toppling of the Chariots.

Fun.

 **Hershel Kundert (8 male)**

Maya is smiling and waving happily but inside the chariot she is gripping my hand so tightly she is almost drawing blood.

One of her eyes is missing due to the operations but it seems not to be bothering her too much.

She has finally ditched the bunny ears and she is wearing a dress made of many different materials. It is a stark contrast to my outfit. My stylist has dressed me up like a jester.

I cannot wave at everyone like Maya is doing because she is holding my good hand but I don't mind if she needs comfort.

I'm not going to get sponsers either way.

 **Shirley Gravensten (9 female)**

Me and Felix are both dressed up like pieces of wheat. We are both in long, tube like costumes that are slightly more rounded at the top.

I feel like if a costume needs eye holes it should be an automatic no.

I have been lucky with just my right toes getting the chop but Felix doesn't even have a trace of his left arm left.

I would probably feel sorry for him but for the whole time we have been near each other he has been rude and sullen.

Several times he has even yelled at me for no reason!

He just stands in the chariot but I make the most of it, waving to everyone I see. I think about blowing kisses but I'm not sure Neil would like it.

I do it anyway.

 **Bruce Tauron (10 male)**

According to Madhi we are both dressed up like livestock, her a cow and me a bull. As soon as she saw my one eye her attitude towards me changed.

Before, she had been nice but distant but now she was helping me do the small tasks.

I asked her why, suspicious but she just muttered somkething about her Grandpa.

Suddenly I smile. it must look weird but I've just realised something.

I'll never have to see Snake lady again!

 **Carolyn Scotts (11 female)**

Next to me Jacob is jumping around. Everyone helping out for 11 has joined together to make his last week a happy time.

For instance our stylists abandoned the original chariot outfits, apparently they weren't anything special and managed to create a squirrel costume out of thin air. He is dressed in all grey and they have somehow found a way to create a tail. The makeup crew gave him a bit of what seems like facepaint.

He is happy.

I am not however.

Deciding to stick with the 'animals found in 11 theme' I am also dressed in grey. However I am additionally given whiskers and fake ears.

I'm a mouse all the way.

 **Shaft Grey**

Ever since the failed rebellion, district 12's chariot is always watched extremely attentively in case of any more 'stunts.'

This means we are also given the most boring costumes.

Annette is dressed in a plain grey dress and I have jeans and a black shirt.

We both have headlamps around our head as if Miner is a style icon instead of a necessary job if you want to survive.

Unlike most times I've seen her Annette seems to be quite animated. Sadly it is in the wrong way.

I watch in shock as she gives a group of important people the middle finger.

The crowd seems to have caught on and is booing us. I curl up and will the horses to go faster.

Why?

 **I haven't had my check in from:**

 **Yogy2404**

 **KingofKong1**

 **1-red-1**

 **Nelly (guest)**

 **DauntlessThreeRavens**

 **LadyCordeliaStuart**

 **Obviously it's not long since I put out the last chapter so I won't worry. Updates will be slowing down as I start school I must warn you.**


	11. Training 1

**Hope you guys like it!**

 **Travis Rodgers (1 male)**

Antoinette doesn't like me.

I can tell this by the way she and the district 2 girl are turning their heads and laughing at my pathetic attempt to use an axe.

She has been glaring at me since she saw my chariot outfit. She looked ridiculous and uncomfortable but I was perfectly fine in fitted black armour.

Finally I give up at trying to get better and I go over to the swords. The weapons here are similar to the ones in One and it doesn't take long to find one I am comfortable with. It reminds me of the sword I got for my ninth birthday, Dragonblade. A cool nickname I guess, but to me just a reminder of the prank gone wrong.

I swing it across the dummy a few times and am rewarded with a steady flow of fake blood.

The two male comes and smiles at me. "Do you want a fight?" I am momentarily confused but then see the sword in his hand and agree.

I get into the stance and right away notice he isn't a natural sword fighter. I easily disarm him but then smile. "You're standing wrong." I say bluntly, showing him the right stance. I give him a few pointers and then lunge at him again. I manage to disarm him but with none of the ease from before and I am almost certain he'll be better than the non-careers.

Maybe I'm not as bad at making friends as I thought.

 **Isolde Prescot (4 female)**

I look around the training centre. Many of the 12 year olds seem to be making alliances. They are laughing and joking like they won't be dead in less than a few weeks.

Only one 12 year old has ever won the games and soon after, she disappeared. The president at the time said it was a suicide but there was a lot of suspicious questions around four.

It was part of the reason we got a new president. Not that she has done anything good.

I am standing next to Ian who is tapping his foot restlessly, getting annoyed. We haven't officially been told to stay together but the other Careers seem to be locked in some kind of boys vs girls battle and it is recommended for Careers to train in groups.

Finally, I am done observing and we walk over to where the bows are lying. I pick one up and fire into the targets. My missing fingers make it harder but I am stillgood at it even if I've always preferred throwing knives.

After that we walk over to the tridents, the one weapon I've never liked. Ian turns out to be a master, spearing anything in his sight.

Soon it is time for lunch. The others seem to have stopped their dispatch though it seems that the two One tributes dislike each other immensely.

Maybe they'll kill each other and I'll be one step closer to Carter.

Hopefully.

 **Amber Blacksmith (6 female)**

I am torn between not training as a fuck you to the gamemakers or pretending to be fearless to show that I don't care.

In the end I go for the fearless route. The other way would only be destructive to myself and I'm not an idiot.

I try a bow for the first time in my life but my missing eye makes it much harder and I miss the target completely the first few times. Eventually I begin hitting the target, once or twice almost getting a bullseye.

After lunch I move onto the more practical side of things. I am not so good at that. My knots unknot themselves with the slightest of pulls and I only score 20 on the plants test.

Soon I get annoyed and walk over to the punching bags. I may not be the smartest but I am strong. With a couple of strikes the bag starts swinging so violently it hits the girl from 7.

I curse loudly and help her up.

She must be around my age but she is thin and jumpy. I smile at her, something quite uncharacteristic for me and make sure she is ok.

"I saw you having troubles on the edible plants section." She says. "I might be able to help."

I stare at her distrustfully. She doesn't seem the type to be that nice without an alterior motive.

As if able to read my thoughts she sighs. "We're both more likely to get further with an Alliance. You can provide the strength and I can provide the survival knowledge."

I consider this. Whilst true it would be nice to have an ally I know I can't trust this girl at all. I guess I can kill her if she tries anything funny.

She may have knowledge but she still looks like wind could knock her over.

 **Maya Klein (8 female)**

Me and Hershal have made the decision to ally with the other younger kids.

Even if they aren't strong, I can still use them as human shields. Overall we have 4 members. Me, Hershal, the 5 girl and the 10 girl. Both 12 kids are under 14 but the girl isn't doing anything and the boy wasn't interested in a big alliance. There's also the kid from 11 but he isn't right in the head.

The 5 girl, Ava or whatever her name is, is good at tree climbing. I don't think this could be useful to me in any way but I'll keep on thinking before I rule it out as a talent. Cow girl as I remember her is quite quick so hopefully she can go into the bloodbath. Hershal doesn't really have anything going for him. He's fast but not as fast as Cow girl and the only weapon he can use are knives, which he'll never get. He's fairly good with camouflage but no master and that'll never help us.

I look around to see anyone else that I can manipulate into joining and I see the girl from 3, Rosie I think. I smile sweetly at her and ask if she wants to join. She says yes and she seems nice but there's something about her that makes me slightly uneasy, a way no one's ever made me feel.

I can tell she might not be quite so easy to manipulate.

 **Jacob Perkret (11 male)**

I climb the ropes in the corner and look in amazement at the training centre.

Nuts would love this!

I run around trying almost every weapon I can find, trying not to let my missing leg bother me.

I'll probably get it back later anyway. People can't be that mean.

Right?

I go over to the survival station and stare in delight when I see the berries. I pick a random one up and am about to eat it when the trainer slaps it out of my hand.

Maybe they're her berries.

 **Alliances:**

 **Careers**

 **Travis, Antoinette, Ulrich, Sieria, Isolde, Ian**

 **Maya's 'shields'**

 **Rosa, Avy-Anne, Maya, Hershal, Madhi**

 **We have it all** **(Except a good name. Send better suggestions please)**

 **Amber and Natalia**


	12. Training 2

**Antoinette Bloodstone (D1 female)**

My District partner is arrogant and annoying.

After training had finished and we were finally alone, he pinned me up against the wall and came damn well close to slapping me. The reason?

I was laughing at him.

Whilst that was kind of true it was funny to see him go up to a weapon he'd never used before and act as if he was going to be perfect with it.

Already, the careers seem to have a split in them. The males are battling against the females with the two from four kinda in between.

I get that if me and Travis make up Ulrich and Siarria would be fine but I refuse to talk to someone that would pin me up against the wall.

Before leaving for training, I make my face up with the makeup my stylist gave me. I don't wear it to make myself pretty. Lips the colour of the blood I hope to spill and as much eyeliner as my eyes- or now I guess eye can take.

Back in 1 I always used it as an intimidation tactic.

Since my eye was taken out it doesn't work as well as before.

Now I think it wasn't the makeup.

It was the confidence I had in myself.

Do I have that anymore?

 **Blake Harley (D3 male)**

Nothing seems to be going right for me.

Aside from the fact that I'm in the hunger games I can't find a weapon that suits me despite looking for a whole day now!

Another problem. My ally has abandoned me before the games have even started. She is now working with some of the younger kids.

Finally, I give up my search for a weapon and I go over to the electronics station. In 3 we are meant to know the exact workings of a computer by the time we are 10 so I know how to create simple electronic items.

Soon I have a mostly working torch in my hands. It won't help me in the games but now I am more relaxed and I go back to look for a weapon.

I notice a abandoned station in the corner filled with whips. I pick one up and smack my cheek several times but soon I am making marks on the dummy.

I am beginning to think I'm pretty good when the boy from 2 walks over. He effortlessly uses the whip in a way I could never dream of and I realise.

No matter what I do there'll always be someone better.

 **Avy-Anna Greene (D5 female)**

Out of all of my allies the only one I could say I like is Madhi.

Rosa seems nice but distant, Hershal seems to be a spoiled little rich boy and Maya... is something else. She seems nice but whilst I consider myself no master of reading emotions there is something weird about her. She has Hershal wrapped around her finger, of course they are District partners and Rosa hasn't really talked to her enough to make any judgment.

That's why I make an excuse to go off with Madhi and voice my concerns.

To my relief she agrees with me and we make a plan to go off on our own if we both decide the bloodbath. I feel bad whispering about Maya like this, she is only 12 but I get the feeling sticking with her will get me 6 feet under.

Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong. But after crying at the Reaping I have to take all the help I can get.

Even if it is from myself.

 **Carolyn Scotts (D11 female)**

I am mostly minding my own business when I hear the 6 and 7 females arguing about something.

It is mostly jokey however and from my observations they are in an alliance.

Maybe they are open to getting another member.

It would greatly increase my chances of seeing Liza again if I was in one.

I smile shyly at them and they wave back in unison. "Fancy another member in your alliance?" I smile, inwardly cursing myself for being so outright.

To my relief, the girl from 7 smiles and leans forward to shake my hand.

"What can you offer?" Says the girl from 6.

I rack my brains for something to say, "I guess I'm good at throwing knives and my plant knowlage isn't too bad. Will that help?"

Instead of answering the girl just shakes my hand too. "Incase you didn't know, I'm Amber and that's Natalia." I nod my head at this, almost wishing I didn't know their names. At least 2 of us will die and keeping things anonymous would be easier.

"I'm Carolyn."

No going back now.

 **I'm sorry this is a bit shorter than usual. I wanted to get a chapter out but I've had an extremely shit day and that's kinda made it harder to write.**

 **I don't know if you'll care but I'll describe it.**

 **Feel free to skip.**

 **The morning wasn't so bad. My friend was off school which meant I was pretty lonely.**

 **In Religious Education I was told I should keep my opinions to myself because I was arguing with someone that the world wasn't completely black and white.**

 **Now where it really gets fun.**

 **I'm autistic and some of the things I hate are being touched and** **loud noises.**

 **I had dance today and due to the fact I have dyspraxia I was really struggling with some of the moves. Due to the loud music and shouting I was already pretty stressed, to the point I wasn't finding it easy to breath.**

 **I was having a quick break, leaning against the wall to get my stress down when someone started trying to move me by grabbing my arm. It wasn't hard and it didn't hurt but it was kinda the last straw and I yanked it away and glared at her. Instead of doing the obvious and apologising for coursing me obvious discomfort when I'd already acted out earlier for someone grabbing me (that time my hair so it wasn't as bad) they just looked at me like I was a weirdo and carried on pulling me.**

 **RANT OVER, SORRY!**

 **On another note I have a new SYOT up. I won't abandon this one but like a lot of people say I want time to get the tributes and this one will be over in a month or two she I hate the waiting period between stories.**

 **If you have time please submit.**

 **The form will be on my profile.**


	13. Training 3

**Ulrich Lockwood (D2 male)**

I am not sure how much longer the career alliance will last. Whilst Travis and Antoinette are now being civil with each other you can still see the ring of bruises around her neck.

The two from Four are nice but they seem to have grouped off on their own. They are still careers but I wouldn't be surprised if they left us after the bloodbath.

I wouldn't blame them.

None of us are anything to laugh at in terms of power but from day 1 we have argued relentlessly. We must be the shittiest career pack ever.

After training is over me and Sierra are fine with each other but we both have to go off with the tributes from One to stop them killing each other.

I hate to say it but maybe it would be better if one of them were killed in the bloodbath.

It is the Hunger Games after all.

Only the strong survive and the chances of one of us winning whilst separated like this goes down considerably.

I walk over to the tracking station, a very unpopular one due to the way it is tucked right behind racks of weapons. The way it works is quite simple, you get one item from an animal such as footprints or faeces and I have to correctly identify it.

It's strange for a career to like something as meaningless as this but I do.

I guess I'm strange all over.

 **Natalia Bonheaur (D7 female)**

I am proud to be part of what seems like the most stable alliance going into the games.

The careers are an absolute joke, none of them seem to like the others and they look ready to shove their chosen weapons in the others back at any time. I find myself being surprised that these were the academy's best offerings.

I enjoy the company of both Carolyn and Amber though if I would have to pick my favourite I'd say Amber.

It's nothing personal, just the way Carolyn goes off on a daydream sometimes and we have to snap her back to reality.

I love... or at least like her but it can get a bit weird.

One thing I've noticed is how each of these tributes have something in their personality to make them their own: The boy from 11 seems transfixed with berries and the girl from 1 is both stunning and cruel.

I may have an 'interesting' past, but do I know what makes me me?

I shake these thoughts away and turn to Amber and Carolyn. We agreed that today we would go completely out of our comfort zones.

We go to the Archery station. Surprisingly we are all quite good. We aren't quite getting bullseyes but almost every time we hit the targets.

In this time I begin to properly get to know Carolyn and Amber. When Carolyn tells us she volunteered for her girlfriend my respect went up for her immensely.

Would I be able to do that?

 **Madhi Quick**

Me and Avy-Anna begin to make small talk. We are climbing up the ropes, which she is amazing at when I begin to notice things. Things that I'd been trying to avoid noticing. The way her dark hair has an almost shine to it. The way her nose scrunches up whenever she laughs. The way her eyes sparkle.

I try to shake the thoughts out of my head. I've only known her for a few days, I'm a year younger than her and... oh yeah. We're about to go into a death match.

Brilliant timing Madhi, this is why cows are your only friends.

I try not to look at her but that just makes me hyper aware of the way my hands tingle whenever I touch her.

Finally I can't stand it anymore and whilst she is talking I press my lips against hers.

I can taste the raspberries she had for lunch.

For a minute she is unresponsive and I begin to worry that I just lost my ally when she begins to kiss me back.

Nearly dying makes people hyper aware of their emotions I guess.

Suddenly I notice a large amount of the room looking at us. Some of them are smiling but one or two are scowling with such anger I begin to feel scared.

I am happy I did it, ecstatic even.

I think there are others that aren't though.

 **Shaft Grey (D12 male)**

For the first few days of training I was worried about Anette not doing anything. She is my District partner after all.

Then I came to a realisation. If she dies, I'm one step closer to winning. I don't think I could kill her myself but if she gets killed at the hands of someone else I'm one step closer to winning.

Sad but true I guess.

Each day I train with a different weapon. I think about learning survival skills but I'll do that on the last day.

Tributes are more likely to kill me than berries as long as I know which are safe and that won't take long to work out.

After a disasterous afternoon with a bow and arrow I hear laughter and I look up to see Madhi Quick and Avy-Anna Greene kissing in a net. I feel a stab of jealousy which is weird for me but I know why. Back in 12 I was always too hungry to care about something as trivial as my sexuality and to see two people, the same age as me being so sure hurts.

I swallow down any feelings of resentment, if that's all they care about, they'll be dead soon.

I pick up the bow but it is slippery in my hands and my shot goes no where near the target. So far the only weapon that's been worse than this were spears.

I don't think that trainer will ever forgive me for how close it came to her foot.

 **I am soooo sorry if you dislike romance. It definitely won't be a big factor. I was toying with the idea since I created both these characters but I nearly changed my mind in the end. I tried to make Madhi's thought process realistic but I don't know if I did it well or not. Please tell me what you think.**

 **We are now half way done with training and after that it's just private sessions and interviews. Getting excited?**

 **I am, lol.**

 **Ughh I am never saying lol again.**

 **Let me go wash my mouth out with bleach.**

 **See ya!**


	14. Training 4

**I am the biggest asshole ever and I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Marcellus Cline (6 male)**

Amber has found an alliance with the 11 and 7 girl and of course, she's left me alone.

We were never really allies or anything but I kinda assumed we were going to stick together in training.

I guess it's my own fault for not clearing it with her.

Don't I feel stupid now!

Like most I have been searching for a weapon that feels right for me and I finally decided on spear. I don't feel completely comfortable with it but it's better than nothing and there's normally and abundance of them at the cornucopia.

Provided I don't die in the bloodbath of course.

After a sandwich and a glass of water, both eatan and drunk as quick as possible I go back to training.

I go over to the edible leaves station. The boy from 7, the partner of Amber's ally, is there. We exchange a few pleasantries but it is clear that he wants to get as far away from me as possible.

No alliance there I guess.

 **Shirley Gravestone (9 female)**

Felix and me are going to be allies.

If he says yes of course.

Over the course of 3 days I've been trying to get my nerve up to ask him whether he wants an ally.

If he says no there'll be no harm and if he says yes, I'll have an alliance.

Win-Win I guess.

Except... there's really only one winner.

I hope it's me but I bet everyone hopes it's them.

Well maybe not the girl from 12 but she's a special case.

Throughout the day, I fiddle around with smaller weapons and plants, at one point even going over to the computer section.

It is a lot more complicated than the machines in 9 but the boy from 3 sees me struggling.

He sighs and quickly shows me what to do before leaving to do something else.

I don't know what.

Lunch comes and I eat a bowl of soup a deep green colour. I don't know what it is but it tastes good.

The boy from 11 appears to be being shouted at again. It happens everyday without fail, almost always around lunch.

Lunch finishes too quickly for my liking and I know it is time.

I see him with some knives and take a deep breath.

What could possibly go wrong?

 **Felix Catharty (9 male)**

Throughout the days I have been working with every weapon I can get my hands on.

I am slow but strong and I feel I have a good chance in the death Tournament.

Provided I stop calling it death Tournament of course.

I am practising my knife throwing, which I am finding impossible, when Shelley comes over to me.

This is surprising, we haven't talked since the train rides.

"Do you want to be allies?" She tries to sound confident but she can't hide the tremor in her voice.

I mull it over.

It would mean a tribute easy to kill but I would have to share everything.

I look at her, trying to decide why she'd want me, her mouth smiles in a trusting grin and I decide.

"Okay."

I shake her hand. It is rough from scars and small.

Her skin is pale but her hair is a deep red and her features give her an almost feline look.

I guess you could describe her as pretty from some angles.

I go back to the knives and she goes and plays with some plants or whatever.

This alliance is not built to last.

 **Annette Bourreau (12 female)**

My mentor has been screaming at me for two hours straight now.

The past few days I have been going to training but not doing anything but today I've just stayed on the floor.

I checked the rules and there's nothing against us doing that.

I've mostly been doing a good job at tuning our mentor out but occasionally pleasant words such as 'insubordinate' 'stupid' 'Lazy' and 'selfish' sneak past.

What delightful pet names she has for me.

Such a kind person.

Eventually Shaft comes back up from training looking utterly exhausted. Like me, he has not had the proper nutritions and the slightest thing leaves him ready to faint.

He will not last long.

Of course, if I have my way I won't be there to find out.

Of course if I had my way I wouldn't be here right now.

 **Alliances:**

 **Maya's 'shields'**

Maya, Rosa, Avy-Anna, Madhi, Hershal

 _Sub alliance_

Avy-Anna and Madhi

 **Careers**

Antoinette, Travis, Sieria, Ulrich, Isolde, Ian

 _Sub alliance(?)_

Isolde and Ian

 **The friends**

Amber, Natalia, Carolyn

 **I AM SOOOOO FUCKING SORRY! School has been shitty and I'm constantly tired, I just don't have enough motivation to do anything after school.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you guys like it.**

 **On a happier note: 52 reviews!**

 **Thanks soooo much! It doesn't seem like a lot to most but to me it's everything.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Also... Who do you want to see for the interviews.**

 **I'm picking 5 tributes.**

 **Also (again)**

 **Predictions for placements?**


	15. Private Training

**Warning: Contains some pretty homophobic language at one point. I'll tell you when.**

 **I want to say that it is NOT my view at all.**

 **District 1 Private sessions**

 **Kiera Jewel: Gamemaker**

The male from One is the first to walk in like usual. He looks calm, but he positively radiates energy. He walks over to the bows and he shoots, getting a good 9 out of 10.

Then, he asks the sword trainer to spar with him. He was extremely good but his moves were all fairly basic.

His session is a shorter one, only taking about 20 minutes. We dismiss him and he walks out.

 **Lesli Jewel: Gamemaker**

The girl walks in next shortly after the boy finishes, positively oozing confidence. She first goes over to the punching bags and after a few minutes manages to knock one of the hook, a feat normally only possible by the Two male.

Like her male counterpart she gets the trainer to spar with her, though she uses a knife. Whilst her moves were more complicated, and she positively oozed raw talent the male had slightly more skill with his sword.

She bows and then walks out.

 **District 2 private sessions**

 **Siron Kings: Game** **maker**

The boy from Two walks in and I sit up straight. Careers are always interesting and the tributes from One seemed particularly strong.

He walks over and grabs a whip, a seldom used weapon for their unpredictability. I check his file and realise his mother was a Victor famous for her use of whips.

He then goes over to the camouflage section and dips his whip in the paints.

Then, things get interesting.

He then confusingly, puts the whip down and picks up one of the lighter dummies. He fashions a noose, a fairly common thing for tributes to do. He hoists the dummy up and picks the up the whip.

He thrashes the dummy several times and then grabs a knife. In a single move he breaks the rope he used for the noose.

The only evidence of his painted whip is a single red line.

 **Sierra Ronans (D2 female)**

I walk in to the Gamemakers whispering excitedly about 'perfect Ulrich!'

Just another person for me to be overshadowed by.

I choose a harsh looking knife and walk over to a dummy, thrashing at it with all my might. At one point it slips out of my hand but I don't think anyone noticed.

My session is over surprisingly quickly and I leave with no idea about how I did.

 **District 3 private sessions**

 **Jerali File: Gamemaker**

It is my first year as a gamemaker and I am determined to prove myself. To make people forget my roots in District 5.

The boy from 3 walks in looking like he was about to be sick. I instantly write 'Bloodbath likely' on my notes.

During training he focused mostly on electronics so it is no surprise when that is what he walks over to. He quickly creates a torch, something he did in training, but when he tries to turn it on it dies almost immediately.

The boy looked like he was about to cry so I ignored my duties and rushed up to comfort him.

"Just try again." I said in the most comforting voice possible. He was about 18 but his emotions were probably running high. After all, he was about to die.

I went back up to my seat, ignoring the glares and watched him try again.

This time the beam was stronger and I inwardly smiled.

It was a shame Gamemakers weren't allowed to sponser people.

 **Rosabel Atkinson (D3 female)**

I smile at the tear stains on Blake's face when he walks out. I think about trying to rattle him but he already looks shaky enough.

I walk in, trying to give an aura of shyness and smile at the Gamemakers.

Most of the week has been spent with the pathetic younger tributes and I having really done much training so I decided to pretend I'm more weak than I actually am.

I grab a bunch of throwing knives and aim, purposely missing the target by a good two inches.

I progress to hitting the very edge, not wanting to get below a 3 and smile at the idiots on the chairs 'shyly.'

Soon they dismiss me and I wave.

Idiots.

 **District 4 Private Sessions**

 **Ian Shark (D4 male)**

I walk into the private sessions, waving at Isolde. We have discussed what we are going to do together but neither of us have any idea what the others are doing.

I grab a trident and shove it at the dummies with all of my strength. Almost instantly a hole appears in it. I smile confidently. Perfect.

Sadly, there isn't a swimming pool so I can't show of that talent so I satisfy myself with weaving a net and tying up all the knives.

The other tributes can have fun getting that free.

 **Rika Finks: Gamemaker**

The boy from Four finishes with a slightly smirk on his face and after dismissal walks out.

The girl then comes in. They both seem arrogant but they don't ooze it like the other careers. From what I've noticed in the past games are that the careers are never the interesting ones.

The girl walks over to the archery station and shoots. As expected she has about 95% accuracy. She's likely to score high.

She goes over to the knives but when she sees them tangled up in the net she rolls her eyes and grabs a spear.

She shoots several into either the heart or head, only having one slight mishap where she misaimed.

Soon she is finished and we dismiss her.

4 down, 8 to go.

 **District 5 Private Sessions**

 **Geoffrey Wattson (D5 male)**

I walk into the room already confident in what I will do.

I go over to the berry station and begin to sort between the poisonous berries and the good ones. I will not get a high score but maybe that's for the best.

When I have finished, I stuff all the good ones I can identify, in my mouth. I don't know if I got all of them but I know that only good berries are in my pile.

Perfect.

The Gamemakers look stunned and I almost laugh.

"You can go now Mr... Watson." A tall man says and I salute them and walk out.

Fun.

 **Barri Host: Gamemaker**

After the crazy boy left, the girl walked in. She seemed the most sane of all the tributes we've had so far. She wasn't shy or crying but she wasn't arrogant.

And she didn't go stuffing a shitload of berries into her face.

First she went running around, I assume to show us how fast she was. No one really payed much attention to her. She was just an outlier.

She then started climbing, oblivious to how boring she was being, yet again I marked bloodbath on my sheet.

Finally she left.

I needed a drink and fast.

 **District 6 private sessions:**

 **Berry Stanz: Gamemaker**

When the boy from 6 came in I was about ready to give up. Me and my friends had invented a hilarious shot game where everytime a tribute screwed up or was just plain boring we took a shot. So far I'd only had 3 and I was getting bored.

The boy walked in with his head ducked and it became clear he hadn't thought about what he was doing. He threw a few weights and fucked around with a spear for a while and eventually his session was over.

I looked at my friends and in perfect sync we took a shot.

 **Seryl Hades: Gamemaker**

When the girl from 6 walked in, I sat up straighter. She obviously wasn't weak and from what I'd observed she had a pretty strong alliance.

She was a definite contender for the games.

First she went over to the knives and with a bit of effort, untangled the net. She threw a few and whilst she wasn't as good as the careers she got a good 75% accuracy. Amazing for an outlier.

If only her partner had done so well.

 **District 7 private Sessions:**

 **Lysander Reed (D7 male)**

I walk into the training room and instantly the Gamemakers start tittering about my height.

I grab an axe and send it into the dummy. I'm not strong but I know the right angle to send it flying. The Gamemakers look shocked and I smirk. I struggled a bit, changing from right hand to left but all those hours at training paid off.

Shame I didn't really do anything else.

The Gamemakers that were actually watching look shocked so I do it again, enjoying the expressions on their faces.

It's the first time in my life I've played a 'trick.'

Shame it'll also be the last.

 **Necklace (Lacey) Smith: Gamemaker**

The boy from 7 walks out and everyone stares at him in shock. He must be the shortest tribute here and he fucking demolished a dummy!

Soon the girl walked in and we all went back to eating. She has the kind of hair that'll never look quite clean and a heavily freckled face.

She picked up a bow and shot it. 70% of the time she hit the middle and she almost always hit the target.

Her session didn't drag on like some do and soon she was dismissed.

Only 5 more to go.

 **District 8 Private Sessions:**

 **Hershel Kundert (D8 male)**

I walk into the session trembling lightly, I won't get a high score. I'm only doing what so many have done before me.

I look for a sword I can lift and pull it up.

"Could someone spar with me?" There is a lot of sighing before the sword trainer finally gets up. He stands in front of me and I lunge. He quickly dodges and we spar for a few minutes before he disarms me.

That could have gone worse.

 **Bracelet (Lettie) Smith: Gamemaker**

The boy from 8's session was painful and when yet another 12 year old walks in I groan loudly. My sister Lacey glares at me but I just roll my eyes and contemplate going to sleep.

She pulls out a knife and walks over to the dummy, she wasn't as bad as I was expecting but it was still pretty boring.

By this point most of us were pretty intoxicated and I poke the guy next to me, "How long before she dies?" I laugh and he smiles at me.

Soon the poor things session was over and I bang my head on the table. They don't pay us enough for this shit.

 **District 9 Private Sessions:**

 **Paisley Forthreight: Gamemaker**

The boy from 9 walks in and starts cutting the heads off dummies with a scythe or some shit like that. I begin yawning and getting ready to take a shot.

Thank Gods his session is quickly over and I grab my glass.

Alcohol is my saviour today.

 **Jegi Girds: Gamemaker**

The girl from 9 comes in and I roll my eyes.

Another small kid of course. She must be about 15 but she seems extremely physically weak.

She grabs a knife and slashes at a dummy for a while. She clearly has no idea what to do.

She then goes over to the electronics station and picks up a fake bomb. The aim is to detonate it in 30 seconds of less and she does it in 47.

Eventually her training session is over but I don't too excited.

We still have 3 districts to go.

Maybe I should get in on the shot game.

 **District 10 Private Sessions**

 **Bruce Tauron (D10 male)**

I walk over to the where I think the knives are and pick one up. It feels similar to the one I used in the slaughter house.

I feel around until I find a dummy and flip it so it is on it's side and I kill it the way I would kill a cow. I must have accidentally picked one with fake blood in it because soon it is spurting out and getting in my face.

The Gamemakers laugh at my surprised expression and I am filled with hot rage.

Normally I am good at keeping my temper but today I just get up and walk out, flipping the Gamemakers the 'birdie.' It is a little known gesture that an older kid taught me.

It means fuck you.

 **HOMOPHOBIA WARNING**

 **Shengi Baker: Gamemaker**

After the boys bold display, the little dyke from 10 walks in. I have already marked the one from 5 to get torn up by mutts if she survives the bloodbath. We are placing both of them from 2 careers.

No one else wanted me to but I have the final say in placements.

Like a little idiot she walks over to the knives and I scoff at her. She's probably shit.

No one like her can be good at anything beneficial.

Surprisingly she does a fairly ok job and then she is dismissed.

I rush over to the sink and wash my hands.

I don't want to catch anything from her.

 **HOMOPHOBIA OVER**

 **District 11 Private Sessions:**

 **Baron Jacks**

The boy from 11 hops in and runs up the fake trees. He does this for a while, seemingly not caring about making a good impression.

He then goes over to the plants and gives them all names. Not there actual names however.

We apparently have a piece of holly called 'Bob.'

Just as we are getting bored, something happens.

He walks over to the berry station and I think he is going to sort them or something when he shoves a big handful in his mouth.

The effect is almost immediate.

In seconds he is on the floor convulsing and I run to him desperately trying to make him be sick.

Someone analyses the berries he ate.

"It's nothing that will kill him now they're out of his body." She says and I breath a sigh of relief.

It would be a shame to replace him this far on.

Soon he is back on his feet and bounding around like normal. We have pumped him full of drugs so he should be fine.

Until the bloodbath at least.

 **Daryn Cayes: Gamemaker**

After the 'Jacob fiasco' I long for a simple tribute. The girl, Carolyn, grants my wishes.

She walks in and goes to the plants station. She holds up each plant and gives us their names.

This time their actual names.

She then goes on to give us a fact about each one and I listen, interested. I only knew half these facts.

We are about to dismiss her when she goes over to the knives. She only has a 65% accuracy but that's still pretty good.

"Thank you," I say. "You can go now."

Let me tell you something.

I damn well meant it.

 **District 12 Private Sessions:**

 **Sally Perk: Gamemaker**

The boy from 12 walks over to our small stack of Caltrops and chucks it as far as he can manage.

Sadly he seems pretty weak and only gets it about a metre in front of him.

He winces, clearly annoyed but then smiles.

"Turn off the lights please!" He says in a strangely authoritative voice. Someone does it. Now we can see but he can't.

He picks up random items and identifies them. At first I am confused but then I realise he can see in the dark.

Someone switches the light back on.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The only sound is someone taking a shot.

 **Fiora Jening**

The girl from 12 just walks in, sits on the floor and stares at us.

No one reacts at first. This has never happened before. Eventually someone clears their throat "Miss Bourreau... If you aren't going to do anything could you leave."

At first she doesn't react but she slowly stands up, not breaking eye contact and salutes us.

At first everyone is shocked into silence but then everyone begins to talk at once.

* * *

 **Scores and reactions:**

Antoinette Bloodstone: 10

 _I smile at that. Perfect. Well... almost._

Travis Rodgers: 9

 _How did I not score as high as Antoinette!_

 **District 2**

Siaria Ronans: 8

 _I look at my score and begin to taste bile. I only just get to the toilet in time._

Ulrich Lockwood: 10

 _Mother would be proud._

 **District 3**

Rosabel "Rosa" Atkinson: 4

 _Perfect_

Blake Harley: 3

 _I begin to cry._

 **District 4**

Isolde Prescott: 9

 _I smile at Ian. At least I didn't get the lowest score._

Ian Shark: 9

 _"Twinsies!" I joke to Isolde but in my head I am berating myself._

* * *

 **District 5**

Avy-Anna Greene: 4

 _I sigh to myself. It could be worse._

Geoffrey Wattson: 7

 _Pretty good. Room for improvement but the best victors scored low._

 **District 6**

Amber Blacksmith: 8

 _My eyes widened in amazement 'How!'_

Marcellus Cline: 5

 _What did I do wrong?_

 **District 7**

Natalia Bonheur: 7

 _I smile to myself, better than I could have imagined._

Lysander Reed: _8_

 _I guess my 'trick' payed off._

 **District 8**

Maya Klean: 6

 _Those fuckers!_

Hershel Kundert: 5

 _I smile, I'm happy with that,_

* * *

 **District 9**

Shirley Gravesten: 5

 _That's pretty good._

Felix Catharty: 5

 _I wonder what I could have done better._

 **District 10**

Madhi Quick: 5

 _I smile to myself, I thought I'd done much worse_

Bruce Tauron: 2

 _Teaches me to lose my temper. I regret being so brash._

 **District 11**

Carolyn Scotts: 7

 _I smile and make a mental note to congratulate Amber._

Jacob Perkret: 2

 _I wonder what Nuts thinks._

 **District 12**

Annette Bourreau: 0

 _I almost laugh. I'm surprised I didn't get an 11._

Shaft Grey: 6

 _Pretty good score for a miner._

 ** _HOLY SHIT THIS WAS LONG!_**

 ** _Who was your favourite Gamemaker? Do you agree with the scores? Who would you like to see interviewed? Anything I could have done better?_**


	16. Interviews

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Any tribute that has got over 2 votes gets an interview. At the bottom of the chapter there is a contest with a prize!**

* * *

 **INTERVIEWS:**

 **Rosabel Atkinson**

 **District 3 female**

"Hello Rosabel, how are you today?"

Our interviewer is an absolute idiot and I would love to say that to his face but my mentor has told be to go for the witty angle and I feel being honest would lose me sponsers.

People can't take an insult!

"I'm fine, thanks Romus! How are you?" My tounge seems to be oozing sugar and I have to resist the urge to take his wallet. It's just poking out and I could grab it in seconds.

For the whole interview I am forced to be sweet and even crack a joke at one point. The people must be idiots if they think my like for them is genuine.

I still feel a rush of excitement when I think of the games tomorrow. I have 4 people I can easily kill within the first day and for once my habits won't be considered 'immoral' or whatever.

It's every girls dream.

 **Amber Blacksmith**

 **District 6 female**

It seems that my stylist is trying to redeem themselves from my disastrous chariot outfit. I don't consider myself girly but even I can see the dress I'm wearing is beautiful.

It is a shimmery green colour, almost matching my eyes, with a belt that wouldn't look out of place in District 1. My ears aren't pierced but they have somehow attatched a pair of gemstones to my ears.

My shoes are just plain flats but I am thankful for that. They are a plain white colour and I could imagine myself getting used to them if I became victor.

After the boy from 5, Gregory, I step out on stage to a large round of applause.

I got one of the highest non career scores.

My interview is over quickly, I try not to let my annoyance at the Capitol show too much and I talk about how much I love my Allies.

That part is true at least.

 **Natalia Bonheur**

 **District 7 female**

I do not talk in my interview except one syllable answers. I am scared they will ask about my family and even my allies do not know that much about me.

Most of my interview involves me fiddling with my too short skirt and hoping for the three minutes to pass.

I am sure Romus feels the same way.

Finally it is over and I go to sit back with Amber and Carolyn. They laugh at my sulky expression. Amber's interview went perfectly and Carolyn doesn't have much competition from her district partner.

I scowl at them and we settle down to watch the rest of the interviews.

 **Maya Klean**

 **District 8 female**

My mentor has told me to play up the helpless angle. I am back in the bunny ears and I am wearing a tutu and a pink T-shirt with drawn on angel wings.

Doesn't ANYONE in the Capitol realise that 13 year olds aren't that innocent?!

Dumbasses.

I smile and wave at Romus and skip over to the seat. I sit down gracefully and fake a laugh.

Everyone is eating out of my hand.

I gush about how much I love everyone, lying through my fucking ass and Romus seems to eat it up.

After what seems like an eternity my interview is over and I skip out, I see one of my shields and I take the opportunity to stomp on her foot. Unlike the time I did it to Hershey-bar or whatever his name is, I am wearing high heels and I see the flinch of pain in her face.

I pretend to apologise but I feel like neither her or cow girl 100% believe me.

Bloodbath here they come.

 **Carolyn Scotts**

 **District 11 female**

The interviews go by quickly and after waving to Amber and Natalia I go up onto the stage.

Our mentor, Jacob's aunt, has told me to go for the 'poor old me' angle. I tried to protest but finally I accepted it.

It's a good enough angle I guess.

My interview isn't as tedious as some others like Natalia's but it probably wasn't Romus's easiest. Occasionally I refused to give him information.

Liza was private to me and I wouldn't let the Capitol take that away from me.

Soon it was over and Jacob walks on stage. Or hops for a better word.

Amber high fives me and Natalia scowls jokingly.

It's going to hurt if they die before me.

 **Jacob Perkret**

 **District 11 male**

I jump onto the stage, hardly able to hold in my excitement! I wonder if Nuts is watching! I hope so!

Romus smiles at me and I smile back. He reminds me of a badger and several times I nearly call him Mr Badger but he doesn't seem to mind.

He asks me what my favourite thing in the Capitol is and I have to think. I'd say everything but I think he'll want a more specific answer so I start gushing about the amazing berries!

I hear a few laughs from the Gamemakers and I wave at them. I think it might have to do with me feeling a bit funny after the private sessions yesterday.

I still feel slightly dizzy.

Auntie told me I should act shy but I'm not shy so I don't know how to act it.

Shy shy shy shy shy.

I start laughing at the sound in my head, it doesn't sound real after a while.

Too soon, my interview is over and I hug Romus and walk off.

 **Shaft Grey**

 **District 12 male**

I walk onto the stage and smile slyly at Romus. I have gone for the 'strategic mastermind' route, mostly to try and psych my competitors out.

It won't work but I can at least try.

It might be fun.

Romus is a good interviewer, unlike the last one we had he didn't probe too deep. He only joined a few years ago after the old one got caught up in a scandal about feeling a girl up on stage.

That girl went on to become victor and she sued him.

"What's your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

I think about it. "The food probably."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that response!" He jokes and I smile back.

My interview is soon over and since I am the last one all the tributes come on stage and we take a bow.

How many realise that the audience that are cheering us now will be yelling at us to kill each other soon.

* * *

 **Elevators:**

 **Travis Rodgers**

All the careers get into one elevator. Me and Antoinette will get off first. For once we seem to be one united group and I feel thankful for that.

We need to be ready to kick some ass tomorrow.

 **Avy-Anna Green**

Me and Madhi manage to get an elevator alone, something I am thankful for.

We hold hands and don't talk, wanting to savour the last few minutes we have before we have to kill each other.

 **Natalia Bonheur**

Me, Carolyn and Amber all stand in the same elevator, trying to work out a strategy. I will need a fake leg and as Amber is the fastest and the most violent she will be the one to grab it if there are any.

Carolyn will scavenge food, and I?

I'll just try not to die.

 **I hope you guys liked! We're nearly at the bloodbath! Now for the compitition!**

A woman is sitting in her hotel room when there is a knock at the door. She opened the door to see a man whom she had never seen before. He said "oh I'm sorry, I have made a mistake, I thought this was my room." He then went down the corridor and in the elevator. The woman went back into her room and phoned security. What made the woman so suspicious of the man?

 **Be the first to answer the riddle and you get a prize!**

 **And the prize is...**

 **You get to see the games outfits before anyone else.**

 **Who's interview did you like best?**


	17. Pre Bloodbath

**Carolyn Scotts**

 **11 Female**

I swallow my nervousness and assess the outfit. Tight black pants, a green t-shirt, brown boots and brown arm warmers.

I'm guessing the place we will be in will not be too cold, something I am thankful for. 11 is swelteringly hot and anything else feels freezing.

For the first time since it was amputated I really feel the loss of my arm. The fake limb was incredibly realistic and I have to rely on the idea that I'll get a new one.

I sip a glass of water, waiting for the all clear. Finally I am told to stand in the tube that could- and likely will take me to my death.

I am taken down and I assess the arena.

Let the games begin.

 **Travis Rodgers**

I look around the arena, slightly nervous. On one side of me is the girl from 10, Madhi and on the other side it's the girl from 11, Carolyn.

The arena is.. different but I think I can handle it. I smirk at Ulrich.

Ready.

 **Siaria Ronans**

My low score has unruffled me and my lack of arm even more.

Still, I am a career and I have to focus my rage on someone. Almost directly across from me I see the boy from 11 looking skittish.

He'll be my victim.

I smirk at him, a warning of what's to come but surprisingly he just waves.

Not even losers like him find me scary.

 **Blake Harley**

My leg is unbalancing me but thankfully I don't topple over. That would be disastrous.

Maybe ten feet away I see a fake leg and I know it is my only hope of surviving this fucked up games.

I almost laugh at the mental image of me hopping over but this is no laughing matter. My tears have finally dried and all I feel is determination.

I can win this.

 **Isolde Prescot**

My pedestal is an island. On one side of me is the 12 girl and on the other side is the boy from 6.

The others are all on the over side of the cornucopia.

The boy from 6 looks terrified but the girl looks more confident than anyone else.

Surprising seeing as she got a zero.

What did she even do?!

I look over the cornucopia and see Siaria. She smiles at me 'comfortingly.'

I know better.

Careers don't do comforting.

She's telling me not to screw up.

I won't.

 **Gregory Watson**

I stare around.

The arena is like none other I've seen. It's a city but it looks almost radioactive.

There are buildings that look like you could hide yourself in them but others look like they might fall on top of you.

There are no water sources I can see but there are large rusted pipes which could allude to tap water inside.

Each building looks like a different kind of shop, a butchers, a bakers and even what looks like a small sweet shop.

The buildings seem to get more derelict away from the cornucopia which leads me to believe the Capitol wants us to stay here, in the centre.

I see no animals which makes me suspicious, the Capitol always has mutts up their sleeves.

What horrors could be coming?

 **Amber Blacksmith**

Almost immediately I am at an advantage. Me Carolyn and Natalia are all close to each other. Near me there is both a fake arm and a fake leg that I want to grab for my allies.

Near Carolyn is a bag and even Natalia is near enough food that she can grab it with no trouble.

I begin to suspect foul play but I can't really complain since it works amazingly in our favour. We can't talk at the moment for fear of being overheard but if we all survive we will be set.

I feel ready.

 **Lysander Reed**

I am ready to bolt as soon as the gong rings. I will not have supplies but I may find a weapon in one of the shops and I am ambidextrous so I don't need another hand.

I am a fast runner and I know that if I can get to the end of the street I'll be safe until tonight at least.

My score may raise some concern between the careers do I am likely to be targeted but I am small and unless they can catch me easily I am not the Tribute they'll go for first.

I have a chance.

 **Maya Klean**

For the first time ever I am having doubts.

I am smarter than most of the tributes here but if the careers catch me, I have no chance.

Near me is Hershey-bar and I know that if I can get to him I will be safe.

Even if we are targeted he will make a better shield than 'innocent ol' me.'

I use my hand to ajust my token, once again my bunny ears and smile 'serenely' at everyone.

Cow and Windmill are fairly close together but they are both sandwiched between careers so that's two less people I have to worry about. Rosa looks as calm as I am trying to look and she's an important member of our 'alliance.'

I close my eyes and count to three.

Our time is almost out.

I will survive the bloodbath.

 **Felix Catharty**

I swallow nervously and look at the wristband in my hand. If I chucked it would it trigger the mine?

I wouldn't do that.

Or maybe... If I survive, they'll die anyway.

I decide not to. I don't want to be responsible for an innocent life if I can help it.

Even if it would save my own life.

I see a scythe not too far from where I am and decide to run for it.

If I die, I die and if I live I have a valuable weapon.

I tell myself it's worth the gamble.

 **Madhi Quick**

I get the feeling I won't survive the bloodbath.

On one side of me is the boy from 1 and on the other side the girl from 2. Avy-Anna isn't faring much better. Neither of us have our legs and I can only spot one close by fake one.

She catches my eye and I try to smile. In less than a minute I could be dead.

How will my cows cope?

It is the understandably the first thought I have given to them but suddenly I would give almost anything to be back on my farm.

Almost.

 **Jacob Perkret**

I struggle to keep still but Aunty told me I couldn't move if I didn't want to die. I jiggle my fingers, staying still is painful.

I notice that soon it's time to run and I see an awesome backpack that I know Nuts would love. Aunty told me to get out quickly but she never saw the awesome backpack.

I wonder what Nuts would do. He'd probably go and get it but he's faster than me.

I decide that nothing too bad can happen if I go in and there's no harm in trying. I am just getting ready to run when I hear a boom.

 **Annette Bonheur**

I wait until almost the end to do it.

When I see I only have 10 seconds left I start to panic

I take a deep breath, wish luck to Shaft and step off the podium.

For a second I feel weightless, but then immense pain.

And then?

Oblivion.

 **We have our first death and I'm sure everyone saw it coming**

 **Eulogy:**

 **Annette Bourreau**

 **District 12 female**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"I close my eyes and the world is beautiful. My parents are there smiling and the sun is shining, but then I open them and reality comes back. A dark reality without a shining sun"**

For a while I toyed with the idea that she simply couldn't die!

She stepped off the platform?

It was faulty.

She sacrificed herself to save Shaft from a mutt?

It was only aggressive to boys.

In the end I knew it wouldn't be fair and Annette would hate being the victor.

I loved writing her and I hope I did her justice.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 **Extra: Each tribute has a song I think works for them and I'll post the chorus when they die.**

 **If you are reading this, please give me your bloodbath predictions in the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Antoinette Bloodstone**

I was one of the fastest to recover from the shock of the idiot jumping and I ran to the cornucopia.

I grabbed a sword, I didn't use it much but I could kill people easier, some knives and left, I would pick what else I wanted later.

I saw the girl from 10 crawling for a fake leg and slashed her in the stomach. She wasn't dead yet but she'd soon bleed out.

I got a lucky shot with the boy from 3. I threw a knife into his head and he died immediately.

I started laughing. This was easier than I thought it would be.

 **Gregory Watson**

I run into the cornucopia, ignoring my instincts and grab a knife and some food. A few times I had an opportunity to kill but I didn't want to do that until I had to.

I was beginning to think I'd make it out, that I might survive this when the boy from 1 saw me.

The last thing I saw was a flash of silver before I was in more pain than I'd ever been.

All my training didn't help when a sword ran through me.

 **Isolde Prescot**

I grabbed a sort of glove that acts as fingers and slip it on.

Now I'm in control.

I scan the cornucopia for a weapon that I can use when my eyes fall on a bow. I gratefully pick it up and get to work.

I killed the boys from 9 and 8 and I think the boy from 6 but it was too close range and I didn't want to hit any of my allies. I saw Ian killing someone and smiled.

The bloodbath was over fairly quickly this year.

Almost suspiciously quickly.

"So, how many did you guys kill?" Said Antoinette maliciously. "I got the boy from 3 and the girl from 10 will probably be dead soon."

"I got the boy from 5." Said Travis. "He was almost too easy."

"Girl from 9." Said Ian. "She put up a fight though." He gestured to a scratch on his head.

Sierra looked embarrassed but then I noticed something.

A distinct lack of someone.

"Where's Ulrich?!"

We had gone down to 5 members.

 **Maya Klein**

Of course Hershey bar got himself killed in the bloodbath. Now our alliance was down to 2 and Rosa still made me uncomfortable.

We split supplies. Rosa had killed the boy from 2 apparently and he had carried a sword. I had grabbed a knife and a bit of food but that was my lot.

At least Cow Girl was probably dead. Last I saw she was bleeding out on the ground.

Serves her right for embarrassing us.

 **Lysander Reed**

I stared at myself in shock. Somehow I had survived and had found a small tunnel to take refuge in.

It smelt bad and I had a sneaking suspicion it was a sewer but I was alive.

I had survived the bloodbath.

I didn't really have any supplies, I grabbed a bottle of water and ran. Thankfully it was full so if I survived I could easily spend the night here before having to come out.

I didn't have a fake limb or anything but I could survive without that.

I was beginning to think I could survive anything.

 **Amber Blacksmith**

I looked at us in shock. We had all survived the bloodbath and Natalia had gotten a leg.

Carolyn had been amazing, we had a positive feast of food and we weren't doing badly for weapons. Each of us had a knife and we had found a small shop for shelter.

It seemed to be a sort of clothes shop but it only had furs. They could be useful to sleep on but nothing else.

The best part was the lock on the door. We couldn't be surprised by the Careers. They'd have to knock it down with axes and we'll hear them doing that.

It was perfect.

 **Jacob Perkret**

I had been wondering around, trying to find a tree or something when I saw the careers.

The girl from 2 pulled out a pretty knife and swung it at me.

Suddenly I felt really bad and I started screaming.

I wanted it to stop so bad. I wanted to see Nuts. To say goodbye.

I stood up and tried to kick the girl like a boy once did when he got into a fight with a peacekeeper.

As I did it I remembered that boy's fate.

It was gonna be my fate too.

 **Ian Shark**

After Siaria killed the boy from 11 she seemed a lot happier.

I on the other hand felt like shit.

He seemed to be about 5 and throughout training he kept muttering about someone called Nuts.

He didn't deserve to be here.

After we had taken what we wanted from the cornucopia we looked around to find a shop. Soon we found a place that sold beds and put all our spare weapons.

We left Siaria on guard and went hunting.

People hunting.

 **Avy-Anna Green**

Madhi was dying.

I saw her lying on the ground and couldn't bare to leave her like that.

I somehow got her to a building and lay her down. Her skin was even paler and her hair was messy. I ran my fingers through it and stayed with her until her cannon went.

I guess everyone else's went earlier.

I wiped away a tear and waited until the dead faces showed up on the sky.

The first was the boy from 2 which nearly made me faint with shock. He had seemed so strong.

The boy from 3 went next which was no surprise.

Geoffory was a surprise. I thought he'd survive longer.

The boy from 6 didn't shock me either.

Hershal's death was weird. Why was it only boys dying?

Both from 9 came next. That was a bit of a shame for 9.

When Madhi came I started crying.

I got my shit together and watched the rest.

The boy from 10 didn't appear. Wasn't he blind?

The boy from 11 was no surprise. He wasn't gonna survive and everyone knew it.

The scream of the 12 girl was still in my mind so that wasn't shocking.

 **Short chapter I know but I had writers block.**

 **Was 9 deaths too many?**

 ** _Deaths_.**

 **23rd**

 **Blake Harley**

 **District Three Male**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"It isn't that I want to win. I want to go home and I would do anything to get back to my brothers."**

Killed by Antoinette

Ahhh Blake with his brothers. He wasn't a very memorable character and when Antoinette had her knives he had no chance.

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling.  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

 **22nd**

 **Geoffory** **Watson**

 **District Five Male**

 **KingofKong1**

 **"True fear is not something you feel. It is something that is drilled deep into your subconscious until you can no longer escape it. True fear is an inescapable doom."**

Killed by Travis.

This was a hard one. I wasn't sure whether I should kill him or not. He was amazing character but I don't think I did him justice. Thanks KingofKong1. You still have Maya.

 _Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet, good_

 **21st**

 **Ulrich Lockwood**

 **District Two Male**

 **Apollostjames**

 **"The sea awaits you, all you need to do is set sail."**

Killed by Rosa

I don't think anyone was expecting him to go as early as he did (I wasn't!) He underestimated Rosa and that was his mistake. I know it said he wouldn't be a bloodbath on his form but sometimes it comes down to luck

 _Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly_

 **20th**

 **Shirley** **Gravestone**

 **District 9 female**

 **Nelly**

 **"Be your own kind of beautiful"**

Killed by Ian

I don't think I did very well with Shirley. I overlooked her a lot. She could have been amazing but I never got to grips with her character. Thanks Nelly.

 _Kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em with kindness  
Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now_

 **19th**

 **Hershal Kundert**

 **District 8 male**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"I'll be safe if no one can catch me. I'm not a total lost cause."**

Killed by Isolde

There were so many parts of Hershal I could have expanded on. He was an amazing character and he will be missed.

Not by Maya though.

Or Rosa.

 _All I own, all I own,  
Are the strides I spend to the finish line  
All I own, all I own  
Are the strides I spend to the finish line  
And I'll give you those_

 **18th**

 **Felix Catharty**

 **District 9 Male**

 **MoonlessGalaxy**

 **"If you don't understand my silence how will you understand my words."**

Killed by Isolde

I don't think Felix would have been a happy victor either. I hope I wrote him well enough though MoonlessGalaxy.

 _We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey teacher leave us kids alone  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall_

 **17th**

 **Marcellus Cline**

 **District Six Male**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"To solve any problem you need to face if head on."**

Killed by Isolde

His leg was gone and he only got a 5.

The odds weren't really in his favour at all.

 _I know I'm not alone  
I know I'm not alone  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone  
I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone  
I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone_

 **16th**

 **Jacob Perkret**

 **District 11 male**

 **MoonlessGalaxy**

 **"FEAR MY SQUIRRELLY RATH! Fear it!"**

I don't think I did Jacob justice. I feel like I made him get progressively dumber to the point he wasn't the same person I wrote at the start. That might just be me though.

Sorry MoonlessGalaxy but don't despair. You still have Natalia.

 _Squirrel, squirrel shake your bushy tail!  
Squirrel, squirrel shake your bushy tail! _

_Wrinkle up your little nose,  
Hold a nut between your toes._

 _Squirrel, squirrel shake your bushy tail!_

 **15th**

 **Madhi Quick**

 **District 10 female**

 **Oh my godddddd**

 **"And I became one with the cows"**

I cried killing her off lol. I knew in my heart I couldn't keep her alive and even Any-Anna shouldn't be here. I hope you loved her as much as I did.

 _I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars_ _I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _Take on the world._ _Take on the world! Take on the world!_ _Take on the world._ _Take on the world! Take on the world!_

 **10 dead, 13 to go.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is going to be the shortest chapter ever. I'm just getting it up since I'm gonna be busy until at least Monday.**

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Bruce Tauron**

Somehow I had managed to get away from the Cornucopia. The whole of last night was spent stumbling around but I had found a water source and I wasn't really hungry.

Just tired.

I was walking around the buildings, feeling the rough hard brick against my fingers, when it happened.

I took one misstep and my whole body jerked into the air. I hit my head against a wall and as I was falling unconscious I had one final thought.

Who puts nets in a city?

 **Carolyn Scotts**

We were walking around the buildings when we found him.

We were well fed and as happy as people in the Hunger Games could be. Amber had just told us a joke when we saw his body.

Our first thought was that he was dead. We hadn't heard his cannon but his head was bleeding. It was obvious the net was made by the Careers.

Only someone from Four had that skill.

We were looking at each other in shock, not knowing what to do, when Natalia stepped forward. She pulled out her knife and quickly slit his throat.

In seconds, his cannon went off.

I cut the net open and we ran, not wanting to alert the Careers of our presence. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say when the parachute came down. It was obviously for Natalia, a loaf of bread from 7, but she split it into thirds and we ate it slowly, trying to get to grips with what happened.

 **Travis Rodgers**

We had already killed someone today, the girl from 5 was crying and she never saw us coming. It wasn't fun, a quick knife to the head.

Ian had the idea to go check on the nets they had woven to find them cut away and slightly bloody. "It must have been the cannon we heard earlier!" Said Siarra. "12 dead, 11 to go!"

Who would be those 11 people?

* * *

 **Deaths**

 **14/13**

 **Bruce Tauron**

 **District 10 Male**

 **Yogy2404**

 **"That's it folks!"**

 ** _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_**

 **Oh wow! Bruce did pretty well for someone who was blind. (It just autocorrected to blond!) I enjoyed writing him so thank you Yogy2404!**

 **14/13**

 **Avy Anna Green**

 **District Five Female**

 **OH MY GODDDDDD**

 **"I would challenge you to a battle of wits... but it seems that you are unarmed."**

 _ **'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky  
**_

 _ **Baby, you're a firework  
**_

 _ **Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe awe awe. **__**  
**_

**Oh god! I loved Avy Anna sooooooooooo much and I didn't even give her a death scene! Both her and Madhi were sooooooooooo special and it makes me sad that I won't be able to submit them again! RiP Avy Anna. I hope you and Madhi are happy.**

* * *

 **Still Alive:**

 **Antoinette Bloodstone**

 **Travis Rodgers**

 **Siaria Ronans**

 **Rosabel Atkinson**

 **Isolde Prescot**

 **Ian Shark**

 **Amber Blacksmith**

 **Natalia Bonheur**

 **Lysander Reed**

 **Carolyn Scotts**

 **Shaft Grey**

 **Who's point of view of you want to read?**

 **Pick 3 people**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another short chapter.**

 **Don't Sue.**

 **Travis Rodgers**

Me and Antoinette were hunting around to find some tributes to kill when it happened.

I stepped wrong and found myself hanging upside down by the ankle. Antoinette pulled out her knife and at first I thought she was going to let me free.

Then I saw the glint in her eye.

I desperately tried to twist around and I succeeded in getting free but I hit my leg.

I heard a crack.

She smiled at me and played with her knife tauntingly. I tried to hit her but she easily deflected them. I was becoming woozy from the pain.

She obviously felt she had all the time in the world.

 **Antoinette Bloodstone**

I gripped my knife in my hand and plunged it into Travis's heart. For a second I felt remorse but this was the Hunger Games.

Now my only biggest question was what I would tell the others.

I ran back into the clearing to find the others eating some kind of meat we found in the butchers. We weren't sure what it was but it tasted ok.

"I-I'm soooooo sorry guys!" I said, pretending to be out of breath. "The girl from 3 jumped us. I managed to get away but she killed Travis. He died quickly though."

They all looked horrified but inwardly I smirked.

2 down 3 to go.

 **Maya Klean**

Me and Rosa were looking around to find a good place to sleep for tonight when the cannon went off.

"Who do you think just died?" I asked. I had dropped the innocent act when it came clear she wasn't buying it.

"I don't care." She said. "Just another one gone."

I shivered slightly, I didn't really care but did she have to be so cold!

She wasn't going to give a shit about killing me when the time came.

 **Shaft Grey**

I breathed in the non stuffy air deeply. I had found a small, empty shop on the first day but it seemed be filled with smoke and I often had to go out so I could breath.

I hadn't met anyone else yet but I knew it would only be a matter of time.

My thoughts were proven correct when I heard heavy footsteps. I went to the window and saw the boy from 7, Lysander. He appeared to be running from something and on instinct I opened the door and pulled him in quickly, hoping beyond hope he wasn't running from the careers.

"Thanks!" He panted "I was in the sewers, getting some sleep when a giant rat thing attacked me. Do you have any food I could have. I haven't eaten since the start!"

My instincts told me to run but I grudgingly gave him a small piece of bread. It was slightly stale but still edible.

It was actually one of the least stale things I'd had before coming to the Capitol.

After that I pushed him out the door, not wanting to be around anyone. Not when he could easily kill me at any second.

You couldn't take risks in the games

 **12th**

 **Travis Rodgers**

 **District One Male**

 **Shadowking179**

 **"Divide and Conquer combined with stealth and precision always gets the job done"**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_**

His death was pretty unfair. Antoinette saw her chance and took it. I guess it's survival of the fittest sometimes. The career pack is now down to four so let's see how that works.

 **Still Alive:**

 **Antoinette Bloodstone**

 **Siaria Ronans**

 **Rosabel Atkinson**

 **Isolde Prescot**

 **Ian Shark**

 **Amber Blacksmith**

 **Natalia Bonheur**

 **Lysander Reed**

 **Maya Klean**

 **Carolyn Scotts**

 **Shaft Grey**

I nearly put Lysander and Shaft in an alliance but at the moment they're the only ones not in one and I though I should keep it this way.

Now for the important question!

Who do you think the final eight will be?

Who do you think the final two will be?

On another note... TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!


	21. Chapter 21

**Maya Klean**

It was night time and Rosa was sleeping whilst I took watch. I was beginning to feel drowsy when I saw it.

An ant. Not just any ant. A giant ant. It didn't seem to want to go near us so I hoped it wasn't violent.

That hope was fucked when I saw the it breathing fire. I woke up Rosa quickly but that seemed to be the wrong decision. She grabbed my arms and held me in front of it. I struggled but it became apparent she wouldn't let go.

The ant opened its mouth and last thing I felt was burning pain.

 **Shaft Grey**

I knew something was wrong the second I woke up. It seemed normal at first, the air still stuffy but other than that ok.

Then I heard the sound of boots.

I looked out of the window and almost fainted in shock.

It was Annette. I looked closer and saw her skin was transparent, around her were all the other dead tributes in single file, ending with the poor girl from 8.

She must have died earlier because I don't remember her face being in the sky.

I sat still and silent, praying it would be enough but of course this was the Hunger Games. They saw me and advanced, in soldier formation. One of them put their hand over me mouth and another pinched my nose. I felt the room go fuzzy and then everything went black.

 **Isolde Prescot**

Since Travis's death the Careers had lost their spirit. It wasn't the death that bothered us, it was the fact that Antoinette was clearly lying about what had happened.

Me, Sierra and Ian were pretty sure she had killed him somehow but we were slightly scared of confronting her. She could easily kill one of us before the others got away. We could obviously kill her in her sleep but she slept lightly, waking at the slightest of noise.

Our best hope was that mutts got to her. Digusting, I know but she was our biggest threat at the moment.

I just wanted to see Carter again.

 **Rosa Atkinson**

I wish I could say I felt bad for Maya's death.

That's a lie: I don't care.

That's another lie: I'm actually happy. Just another competitor down. One step closer to winning.

It took a while, and I have pretty bad burns, but I finally killed the ant. I ripped away it's armour of a sort and discovered the flesh of it was soft and didn't taste bad. It would last for a day or two.

By that point the idiots in the Capitol must have worked out I'm worthy of sponsors.

 **Lysander Reed**

Shaft's face in the sky made me weirdly upset.

I should have been happy, one more down, but all I could think of was the food he'd given me.

It wasn't much but in a place like this it was everything.

Suddenly I realised something. There was only 9 people left.

Would I make the final 8?

* * *

 **11th**

 **Maya Klean**

 **District 8 female**

 **KingOfKong1**

 **"No matter what you believe, no matter what you were taught, you cannot resist me for you are a male. You are a dog."**

 ** _Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_**

 **Awww Maya, the little Psycho with a slight foot fetish. Everyone thought she was sweet and innocent but she was so much more than that. You'll be missed by me Maya.**

* * *

 **10th**

 **Shaft Grey**

 **District 12 Male**

 **LadyCordeliaStuart**

 **"I've starved, I've been buried, I've frozen, I've suffocated. The world is running out of ways to kill me."**

 ** _I'm a lion, I'm a tiger  
I'm a caged-bird, I'm on fire  
Got these paper wings, but they don't hold the air  
Get so close to somebody, but I don't stay there  
Much less brave than I admit  
Much more scared than they all think  
But I'm protecting the organ in my chest  
'Cause the blood, sweat, and tears they can make quite a mess_**

 **Shaft did surprisingly well for someone so weak. I enjoyed writing him and I found him an interesting complex character. Thanks for him LadyCordeliaStuart!**

* * *

 **Am I moving too fast?**

 **Are you guys still enjoying?**

 **Who do you think will win?**

 **Are you surprised at the deaths so far?**

 **Has your favourite character changed since the beginning?**

 **Who should die next?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lysander Reed**

For the first time since the mutts I went down into the sewer. It smelt a lot worse than it did on the first day, proving my suspicions. I knew that at the moment I was the weakest in the arena and I was likely to die soon.

It didn't mean I was going to go easily.

Almost as if the Capitol was admiring my thought process, a parachute was suddenly robbed onto my lap. I didn't know how the Capitol did it, only that it was awesome as fuck!

I pulled it onto my lap and opened it. Inside was an axe with a jagged blade. I instantly wanted to try it out but I knew that being cocky was a sure fire way for me to die.

And I didn't want to that just yet.

 **Amber Blacksmith POV**

Our food supply was running dangerously low so we decided to go out hunting. We took pains to be as quiet as possible and our efforts were rewarded when we found several rats. Back home I would have never dreamed of eating rats but now I was desperate.

We went back to our hideout and built a fire, I braced myself for a disgusting taste but they weren't bad really.

We were just settling in for the night, Natalia was guarding when the Thing came.

Completly black with scales, it appeared to be some kind of giant fly, we fought It off but it bit me.

I had never felt more pain in my life.

 **Carolyn Scotts POV**

Amber didn't die but she went pale. Me and Natalia killed the thing as quickly as possible and went to her side. Her arm was turning a sort of greenish grey and it was obvious she needed medical attention.

Both me and Natalia looked at each other, helpless. I went to bandage it but when I touched it Amber groaned in pain and tried to roll away. Eventually I gave up, maybe letting it bleed would help sort the infection.

Maybe it would be kinder to kill her now.

 **Shortest chapter yet AND no deaths.**

 **I hope that's ok.**

 **Now... I'm bringing in sponsers. If you're a regular reviewer you can get away with asking for bigger stuff and as long as it doesn't effect my storyline too much you can probably get it.**

 **What mutts should I add?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Siaria POV**

Me, Isolde and Ian had been planning an ambush on Antoinette. None of us wanted to but we decided that she was the biggest threat and after that we'd disband with no double crossings. I didn't admit it but I was sad. I'd grown to like these people.

Sort of anyway.

We waited until she was sleeping, I was on watch for the night and struck.

We didn't want to kill her in her sleep, that was cowardly but we didn't want any of us to get killed in the process. We loosely tied her up, she couldn't escape but it wouldn't wake her whilst we were doing it.

It was hard but we thought of Travis and his ambiguous death and continued.

Soon she was tied up and Isolde roughly shook her to wake her up.

 **Antoinette POV**

I woke up to the feeling of being shoved, my first thought was we were being ambushed but it soon became apparent that that wasn't true.

The fuckers had decided to betray me! They had tied me up but they had obviously forgotten one thing. I gripped my knife and threw. I didn't see who I hit but the scream told me I got my mark.

The one problem with this was that now I was weaponless. I fought back for a while but ultimately I couldn't do anything.

At least Ian had the decency to close his eyes when he took the final blow.

I wasn't dead immediately but I felt myself fading quickly until everything went black.

 **Ian POV**

For a good 10 minutes me and Isolde just sat in shock. Finally I cleared my throat, "W-we should get out of here if we want to get the bodies taken."

Isolde stood up and we started to take what we needed from their packs. Suddenly, she grabbed the knife Antoinette used to kill Siaria with and put it in Siaria's arms. It probably looked weird but in 4 being buried with a weapon was a sign of respect. This occasionally happened in the games, though the Capitol hated it, but it wasn't common with careers.

We should be happy they died.

We got up and started to walk away.

Soon, we heard the whir of the hovercrafts. They were gone now.

I looked at Isolde with a lump in my throat. "Should we go our separate ways now or stay together until the final 6?" I didn't mention that that was only 1 space away.

"Final 6." Isolde's tone had a slight vulnerability to it and I knew that we both just wanted to go home. It was a shame that her survival meant my death, we could have been friends back in Four.

We set up camp in a shop she We layed out a bit of our food, bread from Two and a portion of cold pasta. We were lightly arguing over our next move when the parachute came. "It's yours." Isolde said slightly glumly, I opened and a trident head gleamed at me. It wasn't an actual trident, I had to find something to attach it to, but I guessed it was all my sponsers could afford.

 **Amber POV**

I tried not to scream but my arm was burning and it was slowly getting more and more infected. Sometimes I would have small fits and I was terrified for my life. Natalia and Carolyn were trying to help but I knew it would be easier to just let me die.

There had already been two cannons today, what's to stop me from being the third?

* * *

 **With the Gamemakers**

 **Kiera Jewel**

I looked at the head slightly sceptically. "Should the feast be so early on? We could wait until the 6 girl dies at least! Without medicine I'd be surprised if she survived a week with that venom."

The Head just scowled at me. "That's the point you dolt! If she survives there'll be more drama when that cosy little alliance has to turn on each other! They're already bigger than the careers and we haven't had one ounce of excitingness from them!"

"So how is this going to work?" Said a trainee. I was slightly confused myself.

"It'll be like a bloodbath style thing with food, medicine and weapons. It's not that complicated idiots!"

I scowled slightly, the head ruffled my buttons and she knew it. Finally she dismissed us and I began work, getting the cornucopia ready.

Such a glamorous job.

 **9th place**

 **Siaria Ronans**

 **District Two Female**

 **Nightcat**

 **"You will lose 100% if you don't try"**

 ** _You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**

 **I'm pretty sure I stuffed up the spelling of her name several times so sorry for that. She didn't derserve to be killed so quickly like that. It was a complete suprise when I killed her. I went into the chapter with the intent of killing Antoinette and maybe Amber and she was just a victim. See ya around Siaria.**

 **8th place**

 **Antoinette Bloodstone**

 **District One Female**

 **Apollostjames**

 **'If money is power, call me queen!"**

 ** _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_**

 **Ahhhhh Antoinette you not-so-little psycho. You were the first of many not quite there tributes but the only career. Travis was a little bit off sometimes but you didn't even know what on was. Never the less, I loved you and it's a shame to see you go.**

 **I hope this chapter was slightly better in length. Should I add interviews or not? I'm setting up a blind poll by the way and that will completely decide who wins. I'm not sure myself so I'll let you decide.**


	24. Family Interviews

**Rosa's mother**

"So, how do you think Rosa is doing?"

I swallow, I'm certainly proud of her but she seems different. Throwing that poor girl in front of the creature was something if never have thought her capable of. It scared me.

I put on a fake smile. "I just hope she wins. I know she can but I don't know if she'd want to. She'll suffer greatly when it's over."

The man looks at me sympathetically,

"What would you say to her if you had a chance?"

"Stay safe and I love you."

* * *

 **Carter**

I swallow lightly. After the obligatory family interview Isolde's parents directed them towards me.

"How long have you known Isolde?"

I smile slightly, "Two years, the best two years of my life."

The interviewer makes an 'aw' noise and I scowl slightly, he doesn't care.

"What would you say to her if you had the chance?"

"Don't trust anyone. A friend today is an enemy tomorrow."

* * *

 **Sammy Lovecraft (Best friend)**

I wave at the camera. When Ian won he'd see me and forget all about the tiny friendship he'd had with the bitch. What did she think becoming best friends with his enemy?

I loved Ian but he was an idiot sometimes.

"What is Ian to you?"

"He's my best friend but I think I might want it to be more."

When he saw this he'd look at me happily and I'd leap into his arms and we'd be together forever.

"What would you say to him if you had the chance?"

"I just want you back Shark boy!"

* * *

 **Derek**

I scowl at the camera. He represents everything me and Amber hate.

"What is Amber to you?"

"It's none of your fucking business!" I growl. "I never agreed to an interview!"

Thats true. They forced me to sit down and shoved a camera in my face.

The man carried on, unaffected.

"What would you say to her if you had the chance?"

"To fucking destroy the games! Come back dickhead! I miss you"

* * *

 **No one came forward to be interviewed for Natalia. On further enquiry it appears that she was homeless.**

* * *

 **Lysander's mother**

I sit slightly uncomfortably. Lysander's odds aren't good and it looks like he'll be the next to go.

"What was Lysander like as a child?"

I smile shakily. "He's still a child now! He was very serious, to the point where it worried me, he loved to read and he was a fast learner." I choke slightly. "He w- he was going to take over the family business."

I started crying.

"What would you say to him if you had the chance?"

"I love you."

The camera man prompts me to say more but before I can go on I break down.

* * *

 **Liza**

"I understand that Carolyn volunteered for you. What are your thoughts on this?"

I look at him, shocked. How could he ask that?

"I feel devestated about it. I wish she hadn't but she got 10 times further than I ever would. I miss her so much."

The man nods. Like he cares.

"What would you say to her if you had the chance?"

"You're an idiot for volunteering but I'm so thankful. I love you Carolyn!"

Maybe one day I can say it for real.

* * *

 **I tried to make my interviews a little different than normal ones? Were they ok?**

 **If you haven't already, check out the poll.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Isolde POV**

When the announcement comes for the feast, me and Ian are ready. We almost immediately start going to the cornucopia, the feast wasn't until morning but we wanted to be the first there.

We wanted to be ready.

Ready to kill

Because when it was time we could do it with no hesitation.

It wasn't like these people were just innocent children!

Lately I'd been having doubts but I knew it was too late to back out now.

I was in too deep.

And I was starting to regret ever wanting to be in the stupid games.

 **Don't hate me!**

 **I'm soooo sorry I've been away for a week (I think) and this chapter is unfairly short. I'm going through a shitty case of writers block and I still don't know who I want to kill in the feast (next chapter.) Who do you want dead?**

 **That came out creepy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm really sorry for the wait, I was just working out who to kill! (A lot less ominous in my head)**

 **Rosa**

i stood by the cornucopia, waiting for the items to magically appear. I had been running out of food and I needed some. If I killed someone if would just be a bonus.

Finally the food appeared. It was manic.

I ran straight for the cornucopia but then the bitch from 4 dropped onto me. It was a struggle but she was stronger.

I gasped for breath and reached up to yank her hair, causing her to squeal loudly. I rolled on top of her and started strangling her, effectively pinning her somehow. She went limp and her cannon went.

I felt victorious.

Bitch thought she could beat me.

For a minute I was cheering but then I went in and grabbed as much food as I could carry.

I ran out when I felt it.

The cold metal of the trident in my stomach.

 **Carolyn**

Me and Natalia got to the cornucopia in time to see the girls from 3 and 4 laying dead and the boy from 4 rummaging for what he wanted. We saw the medicine Amber would need and Natalia signaled she would grab it.

She went in cautiously, but the boy, Ian, seemed to be in shock.

She grabbed it she a bit of food and we ran to our hideout.

There we stopped dead.

We hadn't heard the cannon, but Amber was gone.

We clutched each other, crying for our lost ally. It wouldn't get us sponsers but we didn't care.

We weren't just allies.

We were friends.

* * *

 **7th**

 **Isolde Prescot**

 **District Four Female**

 **Apollostjames**

 **"Winn** ** _ing isn't everything. It's the only thing"_**

 ** _Love changes, changes everything  
Love makes you fly it can break your wings  
Love changes, changes everything  
Love makes the rules from fools to kings  
Love changes, love changes everything_**

 **Isolde! I'm so sorry to see you go! You could have been the victor easily. I loved you soooo much but TWO people wanted you dead! Hope you get to be with Carter again one day.**

 **6th**

 **Rosabel Atkinson**

 **District Three female**

 **ChillyIce**

 **"I would apologise but that would require me to be actually sorry which I find impossible."**

 ** _Here's your ticket pack your bag  
Time for jumpin' overboard  
The transportation is here  
Close enough but not too far,  
Maybe you know where you are  
Fightin' fire with fire_**

 **Ah, Rosa. Our other Sociopath. Can't say I'll miss you but you were fun to write (now it's like she's rubbing of on me O_O) hope you have fun torturing your 'friends'**

 **5th**

 **Amber Bkacksmith**

 **District Six Female**

 **1-red-1**

 **"Good things come to those who work their asses off and never give up!"**

 ** _We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave those kids alone  
Hey! Teachers! Leave those kids alone  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall_**

 **Amber deserved more! I didn't even show her death or acknowledge her cannon! I'm not saying she died 5th but her death was last to be discovered by the reader. She had great allies and maybe one of them will win ;) (no promises of course)**

* * *

 **3 to go!**

 **Oh my god ;)**

 **I'm so sorry for the no show on updating, I'm a shitty person I know. It's short but I hope you liked the feast.**

 **Now I have a question.**

 **If I chose some of my favourite characters (Dead or alive) from this story, would you be interested in reading a high school AU about them when I've finished this?**

 **I would get someone to write me a new character (because I'm shit at coming up with OC's)** **I could make it a compition to pick my favourite, but about 10 of these tributes would be main/secondary characters.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lysander POV**

I shivered almost pitifully. I had decided not to go to the feast and I was hungry and thirsty. I was back in the sewers but today I was coming out. I needed food and drink.

I didn't want to die.

I stepped out, shivering as the cold wind hit my face. The sky was clouded and I had no way of telling the time. In the games time didn't matter as much.

All that mattered was surviving.

I stumbled around the shops, finding an ally that looked abandoned. I listened for a few seconds but I heard no noises except running water.

Water!

I ran down the ally, wincing. My body protested bitterly but I kept going. Soon I was in a clearing.

There were no buildings around and there was grass, even a lake. A few rabbits hopped around and I salvated and the chance at meat. I had my axe with me and I ran for one.

By some mad luck I caught it and killed it quickly. I was at the point of shoving it in my mouth raw but I used two sticks to make a fire. I had spent a whole day at the fire making station and it was paying off.

I started the rabbit off cooking, trusting the clouds and far off buildings to hide the smoke, and went over to the lake.

First I drank a long drink, I was thirsty beyond compare and it was nicer than anything I'd ever drank.

I quickly stripped down to my underpants and looked at the clear water. My hair was longer and wilder now, and I was too thin. I looked like a tree that hadn't got enough sunlight.

I dipped into the water, it was cool but not cold and I enjoyed the feeling of getting the dirt from the sewers off me. I didn't dare wash my clothes and just put them on whilst I was still wet. I was uncomfortable but I would get back in after my rabbit had been eaten.

It was cooked now, not exactly evenly but I didn't care. I ripped bits off of it and chewed vigorously for a good 20 minutes. I felt more alert and I walked back over to the lake and stripped again. I couldn't swim but it felt good just bobbing up and down.

That is until the Mutt got me.

I felt a scaly hand on my foot and I screamed in terror. It bit me but I pulled myself out, kicking it in the face. I hurriedly got dressed and put out my fire.

I wanted the sewers back.

 **Ian POV**

I walked around, slightly trance like when I saw the boy from 7. Quick as a cat I pounced on him. He struggled but his leg seemed to be weak and he was no match for me. He had his axe and he obviously knew how to use it but I managed to knock it out of his hands.

Quickly, with no emotion, I used my trident to kill him. He was dead in less than a second.

 **4th**

 **Lysander Reed**

 **District Seven Male**

 **Apollostjames**

 **"The tallest redwoods started as seeds"**

 ** _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_**

Awwwww. Lysander was cute but sadly he was so young. He probably could have won if he'd managed to steer clear of everyone, and took someone by surprise to end it but it's a lot of maybes. See ya again Lysander.

 **Ooh god, we're getting close to the end.**

 **Recap**

 **24th- Annette Bourreau**

 _Depressed girl_

Jumped off her platform

 **23rd- Blake Harley (3m)**

 _Brother boy_

Killed by Antoinette

 **22nd- Geoffory Watson (5m)**

 _Woodland Legend_

Killed by Travis

 **21st- Ulrich Lockwood (2m)**

 _Rainbow boy_

Killed by Rosa

 **20th- Shirley Gravestone**

Factory girl

Killed by Ian

 **19th- Hershel Kundert**

 _Naive fool_

Killed by Isolde

 **18th- Felix Catharty**

 _Karma's a bitch_

Killed by Isolde

 **17th- Marcellus Cline**

 _Logic_

Killed by Isolde

 **16th- Jacob Perkrett**

 _Nutz boy_

Killed by Siarria

 **15th- Madhi Quick**

 _Cow gal_

Killed by Antoinette

 **14th- Bruce Tauron**

 _Blind boy_

Killed by Natalia

 **13th- Avy-Anna Green**

 _My baby_

Killed by the Careers (likely Antoinette or Travis)

 **12th- Travis Rodgers**

 _Scarred_

Killed by Antoinette

 **11th- Maya Klean**

 _Little miss not so innocent with a foot fetish_

Killed by Mutts

 **10th- Shaft Grey**

 _Miner boy_

Killed by mutts

 **9th- Siarria Ronans**

 _Not her sister_

Killed by Antoinette

 **8th- Antoinette Bloodstone**

 _Violent lil princess_

Killed by Ian (well all the remaining careers but Ian took the final blow)

 **7th- Isolde Prescot**

 _Lover girl_

Killed by Rosa

 **6th- Rosa Atkinson**

 _Sick little psycho_

Killed by Ian

 **5th- Amber Blacksmith**

 _Graffiti artist extrordinaire_

Mutt poison

 **4th- Lysander Reed**

 _Tree boy_

Killed by Ian

 **Did you forget any of these characters?**

 **Who should die next?**

 **If you had to rank them (1 being your favourite, 3 being your least favourite) how would you do it.**

 **Who should win?**

 **Why should they win (convince me)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I kinda stole an idea from the first book. Sorry.**

 **Carolyn**

For the next day or so, me and Natalia stuck together. There were only 3 people left and we should have broken up but after Amber, we needed the company, we couldn't face killing each other.

We had been in a small shop, trying to ignore the situation when our supplies disappeared. Neither of us took watch anymore, there was no point. We knew we had to do something but we were weaponless. The only thing that remained was Natalia's fake leg.

We stepped out of the shop, hoping Ian wasn't anywhere around, when we heard it.

The sound of barking and screaming.

Neither of us waited around to find out what it was, we ran as far as we could, getting distance, we found a shop with a ladder against it and we started to climb, it was high though and when we were near the top Natalia fell.

I willed her to stand up but she was unconscious. I let out a scream. If I helped her I would die too but I didn't want to leave her there.

I couldn't hear the barking anymore and began to have the smallest bit of hope, I knew she had to die for me to survive but not like this!

Then the dog came bursting into the clearing. It was massive, the size of one of the trucks used for the crops, it was completely black with red eyes and teeth that could probably pierce through anything.

Ian was just in front of it, screaming in fear. It looked like he was about to die when the dog saw Natalia. It picked her up like she was a cloth doll and started to shake her. Blood dripped out and her cannon went off.

The dog dropped through a hole that suddenly appeared and Ian started to climb the ladder.

Like me he had no weapon but he could kill me with his bare hands.

I took a deep breath.

I was going to win.

For Amber and Natalia.

And Liza.

 **3rd**

 **Natalia Bonheur**

 **District Seven Female**

 **MoonlessGalaxy**

 **"People will stare. Make it worthwhile."**

 ** _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_**

 **Natalia nooooooo! You were so fucking awesome! I'm soooooo sorry MoonlessGalaxy! I loved her but someone had to dieeeeeeee :(((((. Farewell Nataliaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Oh damnnnn! In the final two bitchessssss! Who's gonna win? Please answer on my (new) poll. It all comes down to you.**

 **Review with #TeamCarolyn or #TeamIan**

 **It's Earth VS Water.**


	29. Winner

**Ian**

I started climbing up the ladder. Carolyn had lasted long but she was no match for my strength. Neither of us had weapons but I could kill her with my hands.

I could go home.

I was half way up the ladder when it began to shake. Carolyn was unhooking it. I tried to scramble down but I fell, I winced hearing my leg crack underneath me. I felt sick and I just wanted to sleep but I somehow got to my foot, finding a stick to lean on. All I could think about was how thankful I was that it was my left leg, so the only difference it made is instead of having just no foot, I just had no use for leg at all.

In the games you would be thankful for anything.

 **Carolyn**

Ian stood there, looking slightly shocked. In the moment I realised we were trapped in a stalemate. He couldn't come up, I couldn't come down.

It felt like it would be a battle of perseverance.

Who would survive the longest without drink?

I instantly began forming battle stratagies in my head but I was interrupted by a parachute. I opened it up with trembling hands. A gift this late in the games was rare.

It was a vial of something.

I sniffed it gingerly.

I knew what I had to do.

 **Ian**

Carolyn got a sponser gift of something that looked like medicine. I immediately felt jealous. It wasn't fair. I'd trained for my whole life and she was the one that everyone wanted to win?!

I knew I had to get that medicine. I would take it in front of her. Her injuries must be life threatening if she needed medicine this late.

I yelled, loud enough to startle her and the vial slipped out of her hand. It fell on the floor beside me but it didn't break.

I drank it right in front of her, savouring the slightly bitter taste, thinking about the first night on the train.

I was so lost in memories I almost didn't notice when I dropped to the ground.

I almost didn't notice I'd been tricked.

 **Carolyn**

I stayed up there for what seemed like ages. Just waiting for the canon.

I needed to get down.

To find out what was happening.

I leapt onto the building nearby. I nearly fell but I managed to drag myself onto the roof. It was sloping deeply so I was able to jump off and not to much more that hurt my leg slightly.

I went over to Ian and prepared to let him out of his misery. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow.

I had just reached over to find his pressure point when his habds went over my neck.

He was stronger than I thought he'd be and soon I was almost unconscious. In my dizzy state the last thing I heard was a cannon go off.

 **Doctor**

"We're losing them! I yelled at one of the nurses. The victor was in a bad state and shy minute now they could be dead.

Then the president would kill us.

Finally we got them stabilised and put them in the special victors bed. We had a special hospital for things related to the hunger games. Once or twice the trackers had made a mistake and we'd had to kill the tributes ourselves. Luckily this was rare, less than once every 15 years.

Before they woke up I attached a special high tech limb. It would adapt and soon it would be like they hadn't lost one at all.

They would of course know they had.

 **Victor**

I awoke to the sight of my mentor standing above me.

"Well done" they said in a husky voice. "Well done."

My prep team came in and began to get me ready for the victors ceremony.

It felt so different from the last time they'd done it.

Eventually I was ready and waiting to walk on stage.

"And now welcome the victor of the 150th Hunger Games! Carolyn Scotts!"

 **2nd**

 **Ian Shark**

 **District Four Male**

 **Yogy2406**

 **"Just stay safe..."**

 ** _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_** **  
**

 **Hear that sound? That's me crying! I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending even if you were team Ian. He was an amazing character to write and he deserved his place. I hoped I wrote his death well Yogy! Forgive me? I wrote a poem for him so you can check that out.**

* * *

 **Wow! The games are finished? Did you predict the victor? Did I write it well? The interview and victory tour should be up soon and we'll be getting some flashbacks ;)**

 **This was so hard but so satisfying. Love you guys.**


End file.
